Fight For Independance
by blader-chick13
Summary: Sequel to WITL. Years have passed by since the tragic ending of a confused couple, but with their boy Travis on the hunt, nothing has really changed. When a war breaks out over his land, Travis will fight for everything. DISCONTINUED loss of interest
1. Chapter 1

It had been around a year since all that had happened. Travis was now a young boy with two fake uncles.

Amber eventually lost all sanity and she ended up killing herself. Everytime somebody walked by _the spot_, an illusion of Amber strung up on the branch came flashing into their minds. Not a pretty sight, not a nice memory.

Ray and Enrique had taken up full responsibility for Travis, both working toghter to give him the best life as possible.

After Amber had died, Ray was the one that found her. From that day, he became mute.

Enrique basically did all the talking himself, though it was hard when the one reaction was a tiny cry of delight.

Working toghter, the men had built a nice little cottage in the depth of the forest. For work, Ray was more inside then anything. Keeping the house clean and when he did go outside, it was only to pick weeds from the little garden they had.

Since Enrique was more skilled in hunting then Ray, he was the one who brought home the nessasary meat.

But little did either of them know that this was only the beginning of this new life.

**.:VWV:.**

Ray wiped some sweat from his forhead and looked around. His hands were soaked from washing clothes and the bin in front of him was filled with murky water.

Travis let out a tiny squeal as he crawled over to the man. Ray let out a sigh, wiped off his hands on his battered clothes and picked up the young boy. Travis streghed out a hand and grabbed Ray's nose.

" Oncle Kitty!" The young boy cried. He couldn't pronouce Ray or Uncle, so this was the best he got.

Ray smiled and wrinkled his nose. Travis had a strong grip, really strong. One wrong twist from the tiny hand would have probably broke his nose.

A harty laugh came from behind them as Enrique poped out of the bushes and pried the young boy off Ray.

" Quit bugging him, Travis. Besides, you still haven't finished your work yet. Come on." He chuckled and threw the youth in the air and then caught him.

" PLAY!" Travis cried out happily.

" Your almost done." Enrique spoke again.

" PLAY!" Whined Travis.

" Finish first and then play."

" OK!" Travis grinned widely and squirmed out of his Uncle's grasp.

When the boy disappeared inside the house, Enrique turned to Ray. Ray was giving him one of his _looks_. Ray had quite a few of them, that's how he spoke. Currently, Enrique was getting the '_what-are-you-talking-about_' look.

" He's making this little doll thing. It looks like a voo-doo doll, but it's really neat. You should come see it!" He explained.

Ray nodded, handed Enrique the cloth in his hands and took off towards the house. The blond stood there for a second, then scowled.

" THIS ISN'T MY JOB!"

**.:VWV:.**

" Oncle Kitty, ookie!" Travis cried.

Ray peered over the table that Travis was working at. Enrique was right. The doll was made out of stick and leaves were somehow stuck inbetween to make clothes. For hair, Travis must have gotten into some of the spare cloth because he had a little strip of pink cloth for it. With four thin leaves, Travis had made a set of fairy like wings on it's back.

" Good?" Travis questioned as he slipped a leaf shoe onto the stick foot.

Ray was _really_ impressed. A little boy not so much as two years old was making this little doll and already had a pretty good vocabulary. Ray's eyes softened. His parents would have been so proud.

When Ray nodded, Travis grinned brightly. " Mathilda!"

Ray gave a clueless glance towards the doll, then realized that Travis had named it. Mathilda.

That's when Ray noticed something _really_ strange. Travis' pointer finger on his right hand was glowing bright white. A tiny ball of light was forming at the tip and was glowing very brightly.

Travis strenghed out a hand and touched the young doll. The doll light up instantly and then rose a couple inches from the table. Ray stared in disbelief as Travis clapped excitedly.

The light then exploded and in it's place, dropped a tiny body. Not made of twigs anymore. A real body. A fairy!

" Mathilda!" Travis cried again.

The little fairy sat up and looekd around. She had short pink hair and her tiny eyes, no bigger then a thumbtack, were sporting the same pink color. The leaves for clothes had turned into a white blouse and long green skirt. Her wings were like bug wings, thin, see through and very fragile. Her feet were covered with green slippers. To finish everything off, she had round googles on top of her head.

Ray could only point, wide eyed. Travis had just- no, that couldn't have happened.

The fairy stood up, brushing off her skirt and then looking up, fluttering her wings. She blinked up at Ray, then turned to Travis.

" Mathilda!" He cried again.

The fairy blinked, then smiled. She gave a gentil bow then looked back up at the toodler.

" You gave me life! Thank you very much!" She chirpped, her voice was high pitched.

Ray was still standing in shock and pointing. Bouncing up and down, Travis grinned widely.

" Play?" He questioned up at Ray.

Ray only nodded, still staring at the fairy. Travis did not just make that!

" YEAH! Mathilda play wit Twavis?" Travis questioned.

Mathilda nodded brightly. " I'd love to, little one."

When he turned to leave, he saw Enrique standing in the doorway, jaw dropped and staring at the fairy that sat on his shoulder.

" You-" He started, pointing his finger.

Travis blinked, then looked back at Ray. Both grown-ups were staring at him like he was a monster with seven heads!

" Oncle?" His head shock back and forth, from adult to adult.

The little guy is like a year old, you think he understands why people are staring at him?

**.:VWV:.**

Well after a few more years, when Travis turned seven, Mathilda had become a big part of his life. She was like his living, breathing conscience. She followed him where ever he went and she was Travis' best and only friend. You didn't even have to ask the boy if he enjoyed her company, it was written all over his face whenever he talked with her.

Enrique had brought Travis to a few nearby temples, but none of the priests or monks could tell him how Travis had created the fairy. The blond could tell that, simply by the fact that everytime he told the tale, they all told him he was crazy and laughed. So, eventually the two Uncles just gave up.

Matching the unexplained event and the angel-like birthmark, they two believed that Travis was a lot more speacial then anybody had ever believed he would have been. Like a child, choosen from one of the Gods.

These events kept repeating themselves, except it wasn't things of creation. Like once, Enrique had brought home a bird from his hunt and Travis put his hand on it. Within seconds, the bird was flapping it's wings and flying around the house like maniac. Travis had given the bird life.

When events like these started happening more, Ray found a way to stop it. He gave Travis a single brown leather glove that fit nicely over his right hand. The glove matched his everyday wear of an orange, baggy shirt and dirty brown, baggy pants. The boy never wore shoes or slippers, but nobody took mind.

**.:VWV:.**

Seven years and not a single realization. That's exactly how an older man felt as he walked silently along a hidden path. A path hidden by shadows, tree's and blood soaked.

Seven years and not a single memory, of anything. His icey blue eyes flickered from side to side, making sure he had his own saftey completly toghter. A tiny gust of wind swept by and blew at his red locks, his two free bangs slapping almost painfully against his face.

A pain shot through his neck and instantly his fingers meet _it_. A thick, nearly blood red mark of a rope around his neck. No matter how hard he thought about it, this man could not figure out how he survived his punishment.

All he was sure of, was the instant he felt the tug of the rope when he fell, everything went blank. Everything of his past was forgotten, but for some reason, that day was the only thing he _could_ remember. The people he delt with, the faces, but most of all the pain.

But the one thing that bugged him the most, was that he could only remember three names!

First and most painful was Alex. Every time he repeated that name in his mind, his chest was ready to burst and his mind went in every direction. But- who was she (or he) and why did the name mean so much to him?

Next was Travis. That was the only name Tala could put a face to. A little baby boy. A faded image of him staring down at that little boy in his arms was painful, but happy. But after everytime that image came, a second one shattered the moment when he saw that little boy leaving ... down a path and he never ran after him! Tala didn't understand why though ...

Last name was Kai. He didn't have a clue how that name stayed in his memory. The only part that came to mind when he thought of that name was a pair of gray eyes that were completly emotionless. The man let out a shiver. They were creepy and yet ... protective.

But one thing was for certain, if he was to remember anything of his past or of the three names, Tala would have to dedicate the rest of his life to finding them.

**.:VWV:.**

_Thanks for the proper burial, boys!_

The line flashed through her mind as she scowled the ground.

" Everybody thought I was dead! PFFT! What do I look like! I'M NOT WEAK, YOU KNOW!"

But the only thing that heard her crys of anger were the rocks that echoed them back to her carelessly. As she walked, or more practically stomped along her path, the step through the canyon on which she travelled. Seven years had passed since she's been stuck in a tomb, seven years and was still holding a grudge. She _hated_ it when people just assumed things. Like death for example.

But then again, she did have a reason for stocking through the pointy rock. She never got to finish what she wanted to say before passing out. And for that, she was really starting to hate it! She'd finally found the right moment, the perfect timing and had garthered up all the courage she needed to tell him ... and she passed out!

Alex was furious! But still, if she was to ever finish what she started, she had to find Tala.

And as for Travis, she just couldn't wait to see how he'd grown.

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: TADA! See! I didn't kill Alex off! Or Tala! THEY LIVE! Well only for one reason!**

**I got a flamer from one mad reviewer and well, it gave me an awesome idea! After that review and a bunch of other people going " YOU KILLED 'EM! HOW COULD YOU!" I decided on the idea you just read! Alex is alive and wants to find Tala and as for Tala, well he can't remember squat! XD **

**Don't ask why he remembers Kai's name and his eyes! When I first wrote that, I though it sounded a bit ... gay. Literally, but that's not the case because if you've read 'Where is the love?" you'll know that the two were ... pretty good friends in the end! **

**Well I hope you guys liked this first chapter to this sequel!**

**R&R and thank you to everybody who read 'Where is the love?' If you haven't, then I recomened you start on that one before venturing further into this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

" But he's so young..." Enrique sat at the table with his head in his hands. Ray only sat across from him, looking shamefully at the wall.

A growl erupted from the blonds throat as he slammed his fists down onto the table. " They can't do this to him! Our job is to protect him, that was Tala's wish! Can they not see that?" He ended his statment in hopes of a responce.

Ray only stared at the wall, all the fear and concern for the boy in question was swirling in his golden eyes.

Blue eyes flashed everywhere else in the room. " He _knows_ that! I'm almost positive Tala would have told him, of all people! But Kai is loyal! He wouldn't go telling the Council just because they threatened him. **This doesn't make any sence!**"

The raven haired boy let Enrique scream out his childish tantrum without giving him a glance. He was too lost in thought himself.

They had just recieved a message from a blood red osprey known as Dranzer. This creature, along with his family, had to be one of Kai's most valued gifts. Dranzer was only used to send off important messages; Enrique knew that better then Ray did.

The bird held a letter. The letter held a warning. The warning held an order.

The Council, a group of five men that seemed to have more control then the King did, had created a camp that all boys 10 and up had to attend. Problem being, Travis was still only seven. Council probably didn't know how to count how many years they'd been _missing_.

A war had broke out in the south, not too far from the kingdom, by a group of beings known as The _Kotan_ Clan. With the lack of soldiers, the Council ordered the younger boys to be properly trained. Trained by the people that knew the best.

The message had been from the Council themselves, a letter that they still didn't know how they'd found out about Travis. How the letter got sent by _Dranzer_ was another question all toghter. To add onto their confusion, a second letter came with the bird. One written from Kai himself. It was a warning about the current status for the boys future.

Kai had stated perfectly in his letter that it would be _best_ for Travis to come to the camp. He'd be under Kai's observation, so Tala's wish would stay granted. Travis would learn about the military and about the ways of war. That made Ray's heart feel like it'd bee ripped out all over again at the thought of one large detail. Kai didn't know about Travis' gift.

Over the past few years he'd grown, Travis had developed two new powers. Along with what they, meaning him and Enrique, called the Power of Life, Travis had gained the Power of Water and Earth. Earth at his thumb, much like the saying _having a green thumb_. The flow of Water was binded into his middle finger and all three were refusing to leave.

Ray shook his head as it started to throb from Enrique's shouts. When Ray finally managed to lock eyes with him, he gave the blond an uneasy glance and then waved at him to sit. He obeyed and kept his mouth shut.

" How are we going to tell him?" Was the blond's final comment.

**.:VWV:.**

" Come now, Travis. If you stay out any longer, your uncles will get dreadfully worried!" Mathilda pulled at the young boys ear lob in a sad attempt to get the stubborn boy home.

The red head's lips curved into a small smile as he ducked under a thick tree branch. " This will only take a minute, Mathilda. No need to fret. I'll be back before they even notice I'm gone."

Mathilda flew inches before his face and gave him a hard look. " You have to be the most stubborn boy I've ever meet."

Travis rose a finger and pushed it into her stomach, causing the poor fairy to nearly lose her ladtitude. He smiled handsomly. " Not to mention the _only_ boy you've ever met."

Mathilda tried her best to scowl him but ended up smiling inside. " That's not fair!" She giggled. " It's that smiles fault!"

" Always is!" Travis grinned as he pushed back a brush of dead branches and peered out. " Were here."

Mathilda flew past him a ways and her jaw fell open. Her eyes suddenly gleamed and she let out a dreamy sigh, her chin in her hands. " This is such a romantic spot!"

Indeed it did have a romantic touch to it. The sun was low in the sky, causing the clouds to burn with the red intensity of the glowing orb. The land before them slopped down to a very steep cliff, the bottom was not visible. On the other side of the earth's edge, huge, healthy evergreens burst out of the ground and the grass below had a faint fog resting over it's blades. The whole place seemed to glow in joy for the night.

Travis just stood in silence, a smile apon his face as he gazed over the sight before him. Mathilda could hardly believe her eyes. She just hovered in the same spot, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

" Oh wow, Travis." She muttered and turned to him, his eyes on the decending light. " How did you ever find such a beautiful place!"

He turned to her, his own brown eyes were glowing with the fire of the sun. " I didn't. My memory did."

Mathilda's over joyment left her instantly. " Your ... memory!"

Travis titled his head to the side and looked back to the sky as he laughed. " I'm not too sure if it's even _my_ memory that lead me here. I think it belonged to someone else."

Mathilda blinked at him, then smiled. " Travis, your talking nonsence again."

" Am I!" Travis felt a slight blush tumble across his cheeks. He bowed his head slighty. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. Again. It's just..." He gave the sky a side glance, his eyes catching the first start through the still red sky. He shook his head and smiled at her. " It's nothing. Shall we go now?" He extended a hand towards her.

Mathilda studied his facial expression. It was cheerful but his eyes held so much confusion and mystery. She really hated that look. It was the same look everyday. The odd time his eyes would hold great happiness, but the rest, he seemed lost and confused. He never seemed truly ... there.

Mathilda passed him a smile and nodded, flying into the palm of his gloved hand. " Let's go."

**.:VWV:.**

" The Bowls of Blood?" Tala blinked.

An unknown man nodded before him. " That's right. Legend has it that deep in the Cavern of Time, lies the chamber of The Bowls of Blood. There are three of them to be exact. Each bowl for a different time. One for the past, present and one for even the future. Such a popular legend, but only a selected few can enter. But it _is_ worth a shot if you would like to regain your past, no?"

Tala only nodded his agreement. When his fustration had finally gotten to him, he'd stopped off at a local village to see if anybody could help him out. So far, it seemed the only person who _wanted_ to was a bartender at a pub hidden away from the big crowd of the street. Bad for buisness was the mans reason. Tala didn't really understand.

" Is there more?" Tala finally questioned.

The man blinked. " To the legend? But of course! The Bowls of Blood are a very sacred place, so it is hidden away. Some say that it doesn't even exist in this dimension. That because it is a relic of time, it never stays in the same spot twice. It's constantly moving. Personally I believe it was the Gods choice to hide it. If only a certain few can enter, then if they'd have found it themselves, you'd think it gives them move reason to enter the Cavern, does it not?"

What Tala's paitents didn't understand was why this man was asking _him_ the questions. He didn't know! That's why he'd come here in the first place!

As the man continued to tell the legend to him, Tala couldn't help but barely listen. The journey would be a difficult one, that he could tell. He'd most likely be severly injured or maybe even die ... but he'd escaped death once, why could he not do it again? Besides, he really didn't have anyone or anything to live for ... everything was ... gone.

" According to any wise man that might tell you this story," The bartender continued, earning back Tala's attention. " You can only go in once. Once and that is your time for life. You can only choose one Bowl and you can only ask it one question. Choose wisely, my friend."

Tala blinked, giving a few moments for that information to sink in. He bowed his thanks and started to leave. The bartender called to him and Tala stopped. " You can't leave yet!" He snapped.

Tala whirled around and gave him a confused look. " Why not!"

The bartender suddenly smiled, pushing a mug of light brown liquid towards him. " You haven't had a drink yet. On the house, my friend, on the house."

Tala was about to refuse when the man motioned for him to sit. " You'll need your strengh for this journey, boy. Why not have a drink while your at it?"

Tala glanced towards the door then slipped into the chair. " I guess one wouldn't hurt."

As night fell, one turned into two, two into five and soon Tala had too much for the average man. Yet, he wasn't the least bit tipsy.

" You got the best steel stomach I've ever seen, there sweet lips." Somebody spoke, the woman's voice had a bit of a southern tip to it. Not much, but it was there.

Tala glanced to his side and something inside his heart cracked. The woman before him had long light blue hair that reached down to her waist; tied up in a tail on top of her head. A few loose strands graced her slighty tanned face and caused her pale green eyes to sparkle. Her top was a bunch of white bandages wrapped around her breasts, stopping just before her navel. She had an extremly small black skirt on, or at least Tala thought it was a skirt. Certainly didn't look like something decent at all. Her feet were bare and she had a spear in her right hand, which she now stood up against the bar counter.

She hopped up on it and sat down, observing Tala's roaming eyes with a smirk. " See something you like, darling?"

Tala instantly looked away. That _something_ in his heart was pounding in his chest with painful jerks. He didn't like the feeling, it felt almost like guilt. But why?

The woman's smirk disappeared and she smiled. " Good. I thought you looked too cival to be one of these drunken street bums." She kicked her feet out and jumped onto the stool next to Tala. " Bunch of horney bastards that think they can get any girl they want. Do I look like some street slut to you? No! I didn't think so!"

Tala felt a smirk tug at his lips. Something about this woman's additude felt familier. He happened to like it.

" So since it doesn't look like your going anywhere, what's your name fella?" The girl questioned, her eyes held a bit of excitement and adventure.

" Tala Volkav." He stated plainly and picked up his mug, taking a swig.

The woman smirked at him, her eyes started to roam. " Well my names Aniko Chen, but you may call me Anko."

**.:VWV:.**

With every passing day, Alex felt a little more of her faith slipping away from her. The more she thought about it, the more she really _did_ miss Tala. His eyes, his smile, his personailty, but mostly his stubborness towards her. She was even starting to miss the days he'd be yelling at her for some reason she couldn't recall. It's always end the same. She'd do something, Tala would catch her and give her a speech and she always managed to get out of it by using her best pouting face. Men are so easy to screw with.

What struck her just as hard, was her little boy. She only got to see him briefly, but she felt like she'd known him her whole life. She never even got to hold him ... not once ...

Alex felt tears poke at the corner of her eyes. She hated feeling pity for herself. She hated recieving it just as much. But she couldn't help it now. She had lost the only things that had ever meant something to her. She didn't even fight to keep them. All she felt was distress and now she felt anger. The rage bubbled up inside of her and she needed to release it. She couldn't.

Her anger was mainly towards how Travis might feel, Tala as well.

Tala was rather hard to predict, but she was nearly positive that he missed her. Or at least she really hoped he did. She hoped he loved her as much as she did him...

Then her thoughts turned to Travis. Her heart sunk completly at the very thought of the young boy who obviously wasn't _that_ young anymore. She never wanted to have a child, but now that she had one, she felt that same motherly additude that she used to have with her many brothers.

' _He must feel like I betrayed him._' Alex couldn't help but think. Her eyes roaming only on the rocky stones below her feet. ' _What if I do find him? What will I say? Hi Travis, I'm your long lost mother that was supposivly dead but somebody mis-judged me._ _That doesn't sound right at all ..._'

Alex felt something roll down her cheek, it tickled on the way down. Her hands swept across it and she observed the bubble on her finger tip.

Could this be? The one person who was never to show emotion ... was crying? Alex glared furiously at the tear and flicked it away carelessly. No. She would not crumble under the pressure of emotion. Of ... love.

She couldn't. She had to stay strong.

For them.

**.:VWV:.**

Worried brown eyes flickered from one end of the room to the other as her husband paced. " What is the matter?"

He ran his hand through his slate hair, chewing at the tip of his thumb in thought. He wore a blue and silver tunic with a pair of black breeches. A sword at his side, brown boots on his feet. No responce and he continued to pace. The red haired woman sat paitently, but soon got a bit irritated when she didn't get a responce from her partener. Getting up slowly, as not to shock the man, Salima strolled over to him and placed her hand on his, looking straight up into his eyes. His pacing stopped.

" What is wrong, Kai? You've been acting far more nervous ever since you sent Dranzer out. What troubles you?" She tried again.

Kai felt a growl of fustration escape his throat. He clamped his eyes shut, waiting for a while, while his breathing slowed down. He really didn't want to lash out at Salima. She didn't deserve his anger right now. She _was_ only trying to help him.

" There is no way that the Council could have found out about Travis and the men. No one who knew about it would tell and anybody else who does know left with the boy to protect him!" Kai raised his voice to a level he didn't like to use around his wife.

She flinched a bit at the tone but recovered quickly. She grazed her fingers across Kai's clamps fists in an attempt to sooth him. His grip relaxed a bit. " I wonder the same thing as you but we cannot recieve answers to questions we do not understand."

Kai sent his scowl to the floor. " You speak in riddles."

That sent Salima into a smile. That was Kai for you, always managing to throw in his opinion. She seemed to count on it whenever she spoke with him. She bent sideways to lock her gaze with Kai's once more. It was filled with so much anger that it was hard to keep eye contact. An angrey Kai wasn't the best thing to have.

Salima went onto her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. That seemed to snap him out of his anger faze. A bit. She laced her fingers with Kai's as she continued to keep his gaze locked with hers.

" You'll find the answers. You will. In the mean time, just try and get some sleep." Her hand cupped his cheek affectionatly. She smiled a bit more. " I don't want to be the one having to put up with your sour morning additude."

Kai chuckled at that. He bent down until they were touching, nose to nose. " I'll try my best. Though I doubt I'll be coming to bed tonight." His smile faded.

Salima rubbed her cheek against his. " You don't have to. But if you don't sleep, I'll have the boys lock you in the shed tommorow morning until you lighten up."

Kai smirked at that and cupped Salima's chin gentilly. He gave her a small smile and a gentil kiss. " You always know how to make me smile."

Salima grinned at that and kissed him back. " I try my best. Though it's not hard to tease you."

Kai hugged her tightly and Salima just let him. She knew he was confused and full of anger, but she also knew that deep down, Kai was really hurt. Hurt that his new friend had died trying to save what he could, only to have it challenged seven years later.

' _Everything will reveal itself in time, darling._' Was all Salima could think as Kai craddled her in his strong embrace. ' _Just be paitent_.'

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: WOW! O.o You people ask a LOT of questions! BUT I managed to come up with one answer to them all!**

_**You'll just have to wait and see! Everything will reveal itself in time!**_

**Thank you so much to the people that HAVE read AND reviewed this sequel so far! I'm glad to see that some of my WITL reviewers are still with me! '**_grins_**' And thanx to the people who are too shy to leave a review! I know there has to be some of you out there! Review if you want! Trust me, I review pretty crazy myself! Surprised I haven't scared the authors yet! Haha**

**R&R THANKIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

The news shocked him, yet at the same time it didn't. Travis stood frozen before his uncles as they (well Enrique) spilt out the news. It didn't really bother him as much as what he could see in their eyes.

" Sounds like I'll have to do my best to stay on top of things." Travis finally shrugged. " With a bunch of guys that are 3 years older then me, it'll be fun to watch them try and make fun of me."

He was basically thinking about anything that could happen at that camp. Teasing was the big one. Since Travis hadn't been around anybody but his uncles and Mathilda, he didn't really _know_ how much teasing could hurt. Something stirred inside his chest and he suddenly felt pain rip through his stomach. Maybe he should reconcider that idea ...

" But Travis. This is a military camp your going to. You could be _killed_. Your father would not permit this!" Enrique shouted with what Travis knew as more concern then anger.

There was that line again. The all-famous line that the redhead was really starting to hate. _Your father would not permit this!_ His uncles used it on everything he did! Yet when he was told stories of him, his father seemed not to care of anything. He had a sence of pride that he didn't let anyone interfere with.

Not to mention he felt almost like crying whenever he was mentioned.

Travis glanced at Ray with a bit of fustration. " So you both are against me going? If I don't go, someone is going to come looking for me! If I don't go, I'm putting _you _both in danger and _that_ is something my father wouldn't permit!"

Enrique put his chin in his hands and looked at the boy who was acting couragous. " Your not cocky, Travis. Don't start acting that way."

Travis noticed from the corner of his eye, Ray smile. He craddled his arms at Enrique and the blond rolled his eyes. _Mother_. Ray meant that he was acting like his mother.

He really did have enough of this. Travis slammed his fists down on the table, just noticing that Mathilda was standing there. " Quit comparing me to my parents! I don't know them and I never will. The more you compare, the more I get fustrated and the more that really starts to hurt! So if you two are done, I'll be leaving now to go pack. I'm leaving with or without your permission."

With that, Travis spun around and exited the room. Elders faces filled with both shock and pain.

**.:VWV:.**

" Travis. They were only trying to help." Mathilda tried her best to sooth as Travis flung a few articals of clothing into a small bag. Some pieces just missing the hovering fairy.

The redhead had his eyes covered by his long bangs. His smile wasn't there, instead it was replaced with a tight frown. " Yea. I know. But they were also full of hatred." He looked up at the cieling as a single tear fell from the corner of his chestnut eye. " I could feel it, Mathilda. It was just radiating off them like fire." Lowering himself to the ground until he was on his knees, Travis chocked back a sob. " I can still feel it. It's still here."

Mathilda decended slowly and landed on top of his head. She lowered herself into his hair and parted his bangs so she could see down his nose. She leaned her cheek against the burning locks. So soft. So gentil.

" I'm sure they weren't angery at you, my boy. What their mad at is that someone is trying to take you away from them. After these years of raising you, they've both grown to you. Your much like a son to them." She cooed and ran the tips through her fingers.

Travis could only stare at the ground. he wasn't truly listening to his friend. His thoughts were all on _that feeling_. He felt the anger bubble in his chest, waiting for him to release it somehow. But he didn't know. He didn't know how to get rid of it. It was just stuck there, sewn into a permanent web of hurt. He couldn't shake it.

Mathilda blinked down at him, seeing two more tears flow down his pale cheeks. " Travis ..." She whispered.

Silently, she flew down to before his eyes and stared at them. It was that look again. The nothingness look. " Travis. I'm here. I'll help you if you just let me."

Travis' lips parted as his word fell from them like the tears from his eyes. Though his voice wasn't his own, it was deeper and held more strengh. " It's not something that can be helped, Mathilda. I am sorry. I truly am."

**.:VWV:.**

Kai glanced around his carriage and stiffled a yawn. He really should have gotten some sleep. It was past the afternoon mark and he felt like collapsing on the dirt below him.

His eyes rose to the sky and he squinted at the sun. He looked away as soon as he felt his eyes start to water.

' _It's gonna be a bad day today ..._' He couldn't help but think as he finally let a yawn go.

" Lord Kai." Someone stated.

Kai turned slightly and spotted a tiny blond haired fellow with his head dipped in respect. He smiled slightly though the thought of the boy really hurt him. It was Miguel, one of the many boys that would be attending the camp.

" What is it, Miguel?" He absolutly refused to call him _soldier_.

Miguel stood tall and probably would have come just a little past Kai's waist. He had blue eyes that matched his faded blond hair. He wore a simple baige shirt that was covered in patches of grass and dirt. His pants were snug and red with a black belt that was wrapped around the bottom of his shirt. His cheeks had a ton of scrap marks and his left eyes was closed due to a black eye.

Kai's eyes went wide. " Better yet. What _happened_?"

Miguel gave him a smile, placing his swollen hands behind his back. " Just wrestling, sir."

Kai eyed him and saw Miguel shuffle uncomfortably. Kai really had trouble imagining this boy in armor and running out into a bloody battle to be killed.

" Very well. What news do you bring?" Kai questioned, picking up a bag and tossing it into the carriage. This carriage was meant to hold ressources only. No passengers.

" Actually I was sent by Lord Bryan to assist you. Brooklyn was getting on my nerves again." Miguel chuckled nervously with a crooked grin.

Kai smirked as he plopped a box into the carriage and pushed it back. Ah yes. Brooklyn. Miguel and him hadn't gotten along since they meet. Miguel was just a simple farmer boy raised to live each day to the fullest and Brooklyn was ... well, spoiled. His parents were rich and not to mention his grandfather was on the Council.

The slate haired man hated the thought of Brooklyn getting put into the army as well. Not just because he was young but because he was forced by his grandfather. Choosing whether your going to die or not should be a young mans _own_ choice.

" You can barely keep your hands open let alone hold something." He stated and saw Miguel look a bit hurt.

" I can help. I'm used to working with swollen hands, sir. Happens a lot on the farm back home. Although, Papa always did call me useless." Miguel's voice trailed off at the last words.

Kai felt regret and sent the boy and instant smile. Miguel reminded him much of his own sons, who were probably fighting among themselves as he spoke.

" Well then how about I hand you the stuff and you place them in the carriage! Remember to watch for space. We want to pack as much as possible. Resources are scarce where were going." Kai finally decided.

It didn't take Miguel two seconds for him to jump into the carriage door and strech out his arms.

Kai smirked and started to slowly hand him the things. Miguel did exactly as he was told.

The man's mind started to wander. He hadn't recieved a responce back from Enrique yet and he was starting to get a little worried. He promised in his letter that he's come and get Travis himself to avoid any danger. Responce or not, that trip would be made shortly.

' _I wonder how the boy is taking all this..._' Kai pondered.

Miguel stared at him when Kai didn't hand him anything. " What are you thinking about?"

Kai shock his head and glanced at him. Miguel looked a bit embarresed and put his glance to the ground. " I'm sorry. It's none of my buisness."

" I wouldn't mind telling if you can keep it to yourself." Kai said calmly as he shoved a box into the boys arms, causing him to fall backwards.

After a thud and a groan, Miguel's voice poped back out of the wagon. " Mama used to tell me secrets all the time. I've never spoken any of them to a living soul. I've also been called trust worthy before." The boy appeared in doorway with a grin. " Though I think the only time I got called that was because I saved my little brother from getting beat up."

Kai chuckled at that. He was full of stories from the farm. The man found everyone of them interesting. It seemed Miguel had a story to every emotion or event. Something that could make you laugh, sympathize or know that someone else knew what you were going through.

" Well, I'm worried about one boy that is going to be joining this camp. His name is Travis and he is one of my dearest friend's boys. My friend passed away trying to save him after Travis' mother died." Kai started.

Miguel grinned happily. " I know that story. It's the tale of _Where is the love?_!"

Kai gave him a funny look and passed him a rather small bag filled with coins. " Where is the love?"

Miguel nodded as he placed the bag inside. " Yes. In my community, we have lots of tales from around us. One of them was of that. There was a girl, I do believe her name was Alexandra and she was taken for a servant. After some in between details, she never got along with two of the people she worked for. Their names weren't given. Eventually she fell in love with one of the guards and they had a child toghter. When she passed away to have the child, the man she fell for did everything in his power to save what else he had. Thus he hide away his son with a few people he trusted and was killed for it."

Kai stared in awe. Tala and Alex's life toghter was a tale? He screwed his face to chock back a laugh. Talk about making the tale sutable for the ears of children. Of course he knew that one of the two guards was him, though he never mentioned it. Had a child toghter? Oh no, that was Tala's hormones fault for forcing her into it. Though the rest was pretty true.

Miguel blinked then smiled. " You resemble a fish when you do that, sir."

Kai shock his head again and smirked. " Your not supposed to insult your elders."

Miguel laughed. " Your not my elder. I was taught to show respect, nobody ever said anything about having a little fun teasing them."

Kai laughed along with the boy. It felt good. He hadn't done that in over seven years ...

**.:VWV:.**

" Why are you following me?" Tala questioned as he rounded a corner and stopped. The figure behind him slammed into his back.

" I'm following because you look lost." Anko stated with stubborness in her tone.

Tala eyed her and then took off again. Anko glared at his figure and let out a deep sigh. " Look, I'm just trying to help. Besides, you are most defenitly not from around these parts so I figured I would be a good guild and show you around. Maybe even help you out with your mission."

Tala stopped walking and paused. He let those words sink in. Finally he turned only his head and glanced at her. She was holding her spear in between her fingers and her bangs were fanned out over her lowered face.

" Do I have to pay you?" He questioned. He knew he sounded stupid but he really didn't have any money.

Anko suddenly looked up and scowled him. " I already told you I wasn't a street slut. I don't want your money, just your company."

Tala shrugged the comment off and motioned for her to follow him. Anko smiled brightly and caught up with him. Tala glanced down and noticed she was rather short. Her height reached just under his shoulders. Cutting off that huge ponytail, she was probably only around the middle of his torso. Come to think of it, she did look rather young.

" So how old are you exactly?" Anko questioned as she looked up at him. " You look around early 20's or so."

" Your right. 24." Tala stated ... or at least that's what his memory told him. " What about you?"

Anko looked down and counted on her fingers. " I think I turned 17 during last winter."

Tala raised a brow. " You think?"

Anko felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. " I- I don't remember anything about myself either." Her voice was low and full of shame. " Just the odd things but that's about it."

' _Just like me_." Tala though with a mental scowl.

" So is that the reason you wish to join me?" He questioned as Anko kept her head low.

She only nodded slightly then looked away. Suddenly she smiled as they passed a few shops and pulled on his shirt.

" Tala! You have to meet my family. Well their not really my family but they take care of me so I call them that!" Anko grinned widely.

Since he really had nothing better to do, he let Anko drag him into the nearest house. It was the only house that had all the windows filled with light.

Anko chuckled to herself as she pushed open the door. " Watch out for the woman that thinks she's my mother. Real big woman who is a real control freak. She hates me so I hate her back. Though the rest of my family is really nice!"

Tala blinked down at her to see her smiling. She was talking to him as if she'd known him for years. Had she? His memories weren't helping him out. She really shouldn't trust strangers so much. Of course he wasn't a huge gossip person but she didn't know that.

" Papa! Ferthy! I'm home!" Anko called out.

" Aniko, my baby girl!" Someone called. The voice was deep and full of so much love it made Tala's heart ache.

" Papa!" Anko cried out in joy as an older man rushed into the room and hugged her tightly.

Tala smiled slightly at the joy the two held for each other. A family. The redhead suddenly felt tears threaten to spill. That one word seemed to ache his chest and stomach, turning him dizzy.

The old man had a dirty yellow shirt over navy blue pants. He looked older then he acted; maybe late 50's.

Papa looked up at him, noticing the boys look of thought and crooked smile. The old man grinned widely and patted Anko on the back. " And who is this handsome young man?" He didn't have an accent like Anko.

That brought Tala back to life. Anko giggled to herself and slapped Papa playfully on the shoulder. " Very funny, Papa. Don't go getting any ideas. This is Tala Volkav. I met him at the inn."

Papa smiled and pulled Tala into a hug. A hug. That surprised him. When Papa pulled away, he was laughing. " Strong young man as well. I guess you've happened to meet our little Aniko here. Such a pity. We try and keep her hidden from the world," He leaned in and added in a whisper, " She tends to scare the little ones down the street."

" Papa!" Anko shrieked and punched him in the shoulder.

Papa laughed and rubbed it, motioning them both inside. " Come in! Come in! We don't bite!"

When Tala didn't move, Anko rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt. " Come on! Your welcome here!"

Tala nearly tripped at the sudden jerk but managed to regain his balance. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, yet so slow. It took seven years for him to finally _talk_ to someone about his troubles. Now it was taking less then one night to find help, a friend and to be introduced to her family. It was ... really wierd.

Or creepy.

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying what I'm doing with Travis. With his powers and ... strange happenings. It's meant to keep you interested, so I really pray it's working!**

**Do you guys like Anko? With her personality and stuff? I hope so, I kinda got her personality from Alex, but I added some stuff. '**_nods_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2! '**_hugs all the reviewers_

**R&R! THANKIES AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

" Soldiers assemble!" Lord Bryan yelled out over the tiny yard that held over 50 boys.

Miguel came running from behind him and joined the line that was forming. He sent a glare towards a boy that was about five boys down. He had stunning blue eyes and bright orange hair. He had the same shirt as Miguel, though it looked more proper and less dirty. He had a black belt around his waist and hunter green pants. He wore small leather slippers over his feet. His _normally_ gentil looking face had a fat lip, a bloody line from his ear to nose and a few scraps across his arms.

As Kai stood behind Bryan and noticed this, he felt bad for Miguel. Brooklyn had a few friends that tended to take his side and help beat on Miguel. Sure it was all fun and games to them, but in someone like Kai's eyes, it was cruel. Miguel did his best to fight back, even winning sometimes but they would just keep coming back. He'd have to keep _both_ eyes on those two. Along with Travis of course.

" We will be leaving immediatly to the camp. Grab your packs and get ready to jog. Your training begins now. We will build up your leg strengh with a nice, long _sweaty_ run. We should warn you ahead of time that we will only break once, the halfway mark where we are to pick up one other trainee who could not make it here." Kai spoke firmly, giving himself time to scan each boy, even if it was for a meer second.

" Pack up and move out!" Bryan shouted the last command.

" But it's nearly nightime!" Someone piped up.

" Yeah! Why are we leaving now when we won't be able to see the road in an hour!" Another boy whined.

" I agree completly. I am _not_ walking that distance and I am _not_ walking in the dark." Brooklyn stated.

Miguel rolled his eyes and threw in a comment. " You won't be _walking_ that distance, Brooklyn, you'll be _running_ it. As for the dark, what's the matter? I thought rich boys were fearless. You do know that _dawn_ comes after _dusk_, don't you?"

" Watch it, farmer boy." Brooklyn shot back with a glare.

" And proud of it." Miguel snapped back through clenched teeth.

" SILENCE!" Kai shouted, startling the boys. He strolled over to Brooklyn and eyed him dangerously.

" Do you know who we are?" She questioned, motioning a hand towards Bryan.

Brooklyn put on a little smirk. " A couple of morons that think they know protection?"

Kai glared at him, getting down on one knee. " A couple of _your_ superior morons who will end up hanging you by the tallest tree if you don't follow rules."

Brooklyn blinked at him in fear, then smiled to cover it up. " You cannot do that. That is beyond your athority."

Kai leaned in, their noses almost touching. " You don't know me well enough to be jumping to that conclusion. I _am_ the one who gives out the commands here. _He_," Pointing towards Bryan, " is the one in charge of making sure those orders are followed. Do you understand what that means, Brooklyn?" He leaned back.

" Ummm ... nothing?" Brooklyn responded, " It is still not part of your athority. You could get _yourself_ hung for such actions."

Kai shrugged and got to his feet. " Oh well. I'd die happy knowing that I got rid of a spoiled little kid that doesn't know the first meaning of _work_." He smirked down at him and returned to Bryan's side.

" Besides, unless someone didn't inform you, we have every athority to punish soldiers who do _not_ do as their commanders tell them." Kai added, mentally cringing at _soldiers_.

" Is that clear, soldiers?" Bryan shouted.

A few muttered, _yes_; others just nodded.

" We said is that _clear?_ When we ask you a question, we expect to recieve a proper answer!" Kai shouted.

" Sir, yes sir!" Bryan immitated the responce.

Trying again, the two stated toghter. " Now is that clear?"

" Sir, yes sir!" They all replied with force.

Bryan smirked, folding his arms as the boys got ready for the trip. " I think they'll do well."

" Yeah." Kai's voice wasn't at all reasurring.

Bryan gave him a side glance, patting him on the shoulder. " Keep your chin up. It'll be perfectly fine. We can spend the whole time praying that they won't see the first sight of war."

Kai let out a sigh as they walked towards the carriage. " I don't think praying for hope is going to work. What we need is a miracle."

Bryan mounted a horse and Kai climbed up to the drivers seat of the supply carriage. When the boys were running, Bryan would go ahead to make sure they didn't stray off and Kai would take up the rear to insure no one was going slower then him. Basically scaring them into thinking he'd run them over if they didn't run.

" Troups! Line up! Two rows!" Bryan commanded.

They did what they were told with plenty of whining.

" Moving out!"

**.:VWV:.**

" Mama! Jason won't tell me where my doll is!"

" I never touched it!"

" You did too!"

" Shut up, Nikki!"

" You shut up!"

An older woman's voice stopped the bickering. " Excuse me! We do not use such language in this house! Jason, quit being such a pest and fetch her doll like a good boy."

" But I never even touched it! She's trying to frame me again!" The boy's voice echoed through the halls as Tala was dragged towards what might have been the kitchen.

" Am not! Mama, make him give it back!"

Anko was too busy laughing. She turned to Tala and pulled down on his arm so his ear was at her height. Leaning up the whisper into it, Tala was kinda confused.

" That's my son and little sister. Their always fighting. Poor Jason always gets in trouble the most. I don't think Nikki likes him very much." She smiled at him when she let go.

Tala only nodded. So, she has a family of four, but it's not really her family. She doesn't like her so-called mother and loves her not-really-her-father father. He wondered if this was making any sence to him. Not really. Wait, she has a son?

Soon, they entered the kitchen. It was small, but simple. A table for four in the center, the wood cuboards and counter surrounded the remaining wall. In one part was a large door. Tala guessed it maybe led down to a cellar or it was where they stashed canned goods.

Standing in front of the counter with a butcher knife in hand was a plump old lady with red hair. She was wearing just a plain summer dress with a white apron tied around her waist.

" MOMMY!" The boy's voice cried out and soon was paired with a body as it was latched into Anko's arms.

The boy had shaggy midnight blue hair with a cute little face. He looked around five years old and wore only a pair of brown shorts. When he pulled away and planted a kiss on her cheek, Tala saw brown eyes with so much excitement.

" How's my favorite little boy?" Anko nuzzled noses with the boy and hugged him tightly.

" Being tormented by hell's angel." He whispered; Tala heard it.

Anko chuckled and ruffled up his hair. " Well what did you do to make her mad?"

" Nothing! She's just trying to frame me and get me into trouble with Ferthy again!" Jason protested loudly.

" Am not!" A little girl yelled back.

Tala cocked his head around Anko to view a girl about eleven pulling on her long red hair in fustration. Her eyes were ruby red and blazing with hatred. She was wearing a little pink summer dress with red slippers on her feet.

" Ferthy, would you quit letting that spoiled brat of yours bug my Jason? If she doesn't stop soon, I'll personally punish her." Anko shot at the plump woman.

The woman waved the butcher knife at the girl, glare set deep in her eyes. " You should be thankful your eve-" She stopped.

Her wrist bent down, causing the knive to go low. Her gaze shifted to Tala and he resisted a flinch. Talk about digusted. Her whole facial expression showed it. Suddenly she thrust the knife forward and pointed it at him.

" You brought home another man? Anko, you little sl-"

" Mama! The children." Papa suddenly cut off, motioning to the confused children.

Nikki was smiling widely, her eyes shone with michief. " Like I haven't heard it before."

Anko shot her _mother_ a glare. " I am not a slut thank you very much! Just because I can make a friend, unlike you, doesn't give you the right to throw it back in my face!"

The woman looked horrified. " You little skank! How dare you say such a thing to me! I give you shelter, I give you food and I take care of that idiotic boy you call a son while your off screwing on the streets!"

Papa looked really hurt. " I'm sorry, they aren't normally this bad. I'm terribly sorry you had to-"

Tala put up a hand while the two girls continued their insults. " Don't worry about it, sir. Not every house hold is perfect."

Suddenly Jason started crying, sobbing into Anko's shoulder. Tala was pretty sure he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the yelling. Maybe more because his mother was involved.

" Great! Now you got that thing crying! Now he'll never shut up!" Ferthy threw up her arm, knife still in hand. She must have just noticed this because she finally set it on the counter.

Papa opened his mouth to suggest maybe Tala should just leave; but stopped. Tala had taken Jason from Anko's arms and was currently craddling the boy in his arms. Anko was still shouting about, but Tala wasn't listening. Currently, his only goal was to calm down the child in his arms. The world around him fell silent and only the crying was heard.

Of course everything else was very loud, but in Tala's mind, it was silent. " Shhh. You don't have to cry. Your mom wouldn't want that. Shhh. It'll be ok. Don't cry. Just calm down. Shhh." Tala soothed and felt something roll down his own cheek.

He instantly reconized it as a tear and left it. Something about this household was really starting to tear him apart. So far, he'd resisted. However, the very second he had the boy in his arms, he just had to let that single tear go in fear of exploding.

As he continued to sooth and craddle, he noticed the crys and sobs get quieter and less often. Tala hugged the boy with a firm embrace and continued to craddle and sooth. Something flashed through his mind. No longer was he holding the shivering blue haired boy, but a small red haired infant with big brown eyes. The baby was squriming in his arms with Tala trying his best to calm him down. A second tear.

The mind-boggler ended when Jason's crys were almost silent. Tala opened the eyes he never knew he closed slowly as he continued to sooth the toodler. The boy had his own eyes closed, leaning against Tala's shoulder, thumb in mouth. Tears were streaked down his face and were slowly drying. His chest was heaving, maybe he was out of air from crying so loud. He was calm now and possibly asleep.

When Tala looked up, he was expecting to see the two still fighting, but as his mind evaporated on him, the room was silent all toghter. All eyes were on him. Gawking eyes.

Anko broke the silence. " You- you calmed him down."

She sounded surprised. That didn't make any sence. " I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Tala looked from each pair of eyes with confusion.

Jason squirmed in his embrace, then relaxed again. His breathing turned a bit slowler; normal.

" No! Not at all! Not in the least ..." Anko protested, then smiled up at him. Even with the smile, Tala still reconized the surprise. " It's just that normally when he starts crying, you can't make him stop. He crys himself to sleep. But it takes him hours so you have the crying until the middle of the night. But you- you calmed him down in no less then five minutes."

Tala saw now why it was such a big deal. Though his mind-boogler was still haunting him. Red haired baby boy ... with big brown eyes ...

" I'll leave now. It's not in my respect to stay here." He started to hand Jason back to Anko but soon found he couldn't.

Jason's eyebrows were furrowed and he gripped onto Tala's shirt with all his might. He gave a little cry of protest when Tala tried to move his hands.

" You can stay, Tala! Unless you already have a place at the inn ..." Anko trailed off.

Tala really couldn't stand this house any longer, but he couldn't find the courage to tell her that. " No. I don't. I was only passing through actually. I still have some place to-"

" You'll need to rest then." Papa butted in. He slung one arm over Anko's ahoulders and the other over Tala's.

As he led the two out of the room, Tala could have sworn he saw that wink ...

**.:VWV:.**

" It's not hard, my Lord." A mysterious blond haired man bowed deeply. " With the Kingdoms in a frenzy, the attacks will be easy and unexpected."

An older man who sat in a throne glared down at the mysterious one. " There will also be more blood-shed on our part. That is what I cannot allow! Insolence!" He flicked his hand and sent the younger boy back a few feet, clutching his stomach in pain.

" I assure you, my Lord. It will work. They have already started assembiling a camp for the children. With your word we will attack this small post." The man spoke, his voice trembling.

The older man stood, flicking his blue locks out of his face. His deep brown eyes were hard with thought and his lips set in a tight frown. " No."

The young man blinked. " Bu- but my Lord, the troops are waiting for the ca-"

" I said no!" The bluenette shouted, flashing an invisible force towards him. The boy was sent to the wall with a hard _smack!_

" Lord Hiro, hear me out. I beg you. The _clan_ begs you." The gentilmen gasped for air.

The bluenette let his fist settle to his side. " You will _not_ attack them, Master Mystel! That is my order! I put you under second command for your ability to follow orders without question or second guesses. Would you like to challenge that?"

The younger man bent down in pain. " No, my Lord. I wish only to serve."

" Good. Now send word to your men that the attacks will be halted for the time being." Lord Hiro waved his hand in dismissal and sat back down on his throne.

Master Mystel cast him blue eyes filled with worry. " This will not pass over well with them."

" Tell them," Hiro let a smirk spread over his smile, " that if they cannot learn to follow orders, I will gladly end their roles."

Mystel felt a chill run up his spine as he nodded and left.

The Lord and Master of the _Kotan_ clan.

**.:VWV:.**

A wind picked up and swirled around Travis as he sat nice and tall outside the cottage door. He was waiting in silence with Mathilda for Kai's pick up. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks, but he paid no heed to them. Nor did he wipe them away.

" Do you think I'll be alright?" He asked suddenly. " I mean, I could always just refuse and stay here against their will and-"

" Travis, you already said you were doing this to protect the people that have protected you. Think of it like a trade if you cannot find it in your heart to call it love or courage." Mathilda told him stubbornly.

Travis didn't even look at her, which struck Mathilda really hard. " Oh Travis. I didn't mean to sound so rash. I am sorry." She bowed her head.

A hand circled around her and soon she was sitting inside Travis's palm. He gave her a small smile and rested his forhead over hers. She gave him a small grin back and hugged him with as much arm span as they would allow.

" Your just trying to help and I'm being too stubborn to listen." He explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Travis? Aren't you going to let us wait with you?" A voice questioned and Travis whipped his head around.

Enrique looked calm but the Ray beside him was sobbing slightly. Travis brought his knees to his chest and let Mathilda settle onto them.

" I'll allow you to make that choice on your own."

Enrique's vision softened and he sat down next to the boy. " Travis, were just trying our best to do as we were told. To-"

" Protect me." He concluded and turned his gaze in the opposite direction as he dried his tears.

" Why are you making this more difficult then it has to be?" Enrique demanded.

Travis didn't respond. Mathilda glanced back and forth between them. Ray let out a sigh and put a hand on the red-head's shoulder.

" Stay safe." He spoke up.

Travis jumped about five feet in the air. He turned his eyes towards his Uncle Kitty, who was now smiling down at him.

" You- you can-?" Travis stammered.

Enrique looked equally surprised. " Since when have you started talking again! I thought you might have lost your voice box when ... _it_ happened."

Ray frowned and shock his head. He turned back to Travis and stared him down. " Stay safe." He repeated.

Travis was lost for words. When _it_ happened? What was Uncle Enrique talking about-?

Mathilda smiled suddenly and clapped. " Don't worry. I'll make sure of that! We already decided on it. I go where ever he goes and if he goes somewhere he isn't supposed to, I'll give him what-for! Isn't that right, Volkav?"

Travis blinked at her. She'd used his father's last name.

Mathilda noticed his surprise and grinned. " Well your going to start being called by your last name. So, you have to start _having_ a last name. Right?"

" It's either that or Moren. But trust me, if you use that name, your more likely to get teased at the camp," Enrique pointed out, " She might be gone, but her reputation isn't exactly mended yet."

" Travis Volkav ... sounds alright." He let the name roll off his tongue.

Truth be silently told, he didn't want to take up _any_ last name. It hurt too much but he couldn't resist Mathilda's good intensions. Plus, a last name was like he was ... _owned_. Like he was no longer a free being. A last name was something to tie him down by.

A cage of steel formed in the back of Travis's mind. Inside, on the floor, was a circle of five symbols. Three were lite; white, green and blue. The other two were still black and uncovered. A figure appeared in his mind. A dark figure; a womanly figure. Her clothes were ripped, she was bleeding heavily and her hair covered her eyes. Chained down on the circle. Locked inside a steel cage. A cage his mind created and held in high order.

It was the beginning of his torment.

" HALT!" Someone shouted out and cut through the gentil silence.

The group of four turned to look at a man on a horse, followed by two rows of boys and one carriage.

Enrique felt himself grin as he stood. " Long time no see, boys!"

Bryan smirked as he dismounted his horse. " Not long enough."

Kai jumped off the carriage and stared at the boys who were starting to break line formation. " Stay in your positions. We will be leaving soon and this is your only break. Enjoy it while it lasts."

The boys all groaned. Kai weaved through them and grabbed Miguel by the collar and dragged him towards the cottage.

Miguel squirmed under Kai's grip. " You don't have to keep protecting me."

Kai gave him a small side glance and noticed the boy's glare was sent behind him. Brooklyn was chuckling among a few friends, laughing and pointing fingers.

" And let you start up another pointless battle? I don't think so." He retorted.

" I don't start battles, I just happen to be the target." Miguel concluded as they came face to face with the group.

Kai let him go and Miguel stuck out his tongue, arms crossed.

" So how are you doing, Travis?" Kai asked, bending down on one knee.

Travis' head was lowered and he said nothing. Mathilda looked back and forth then smiled at Kai. " He's fine, just a bit nervous."

Kai raised a brow. " And who might you be?"

She grinned and stood nice and tall. She smoothed out her dress, straightened her hair, fluttered her wings and put her hands on her hips. " Name's Mathilda and I'll be joining you on this trip as well."

Kai felt himself smirk. So the boy had a fairy? Interesting. He nodded. Miguel was staring at her with such surprise.

" Wow. You have a fairy? How'd you manage to catch one?" He questioned Travis with a grin.

Travis looked up and you coudl see the dried streams of tears. " I didn't catch her. I made her."

" Really? Oh wow, that's so cool!" Miguel gawked and sat down beside him. " How'd you do that?"

" I don't ... really know." He tilted his head to the side, then looked back at Miguel with a blank stare.

Kai stood up. " Created her?"

Enrique sweatdropped. " You sound like those priests. We have to explain something to you. It might take a while."

Bryan raised a brow. " We don't have that long. You got ten minutes."

Ray gave Travis a glance then motioned the men inside. Soon, only the boys were left outside.

Miguel stared up at the stars, then smiled. " So your a fellow farmer boy, are you?"

" I guess." Travis shrugged and brought his knees down.

Miguel smiled at him and stuck out his hand. " Well farmers have to stick toghter. Names Miguel."

Travis stared at the hand for a second then took it. " Travis."

" I figured that. So your fairy is coming with us?" Miguel stated.

Mathilda grinned up at him and chirped in her high pitched voice. " Yeah! I'll be with him everyday of his life until one of us leaves. I haven't left before and I'm not missing out now."

Travis leaned over and whispered. " She thinks she's my concious."

" I heard that!" Mathilda stated stubbornly, stomping her foot down on Travis' thigh.

The boys started laughing when a shadow crawled over them. They looked up to stare at familier faces.

Miguel rolled his eyes. " Aren't you supposed to be staying in the line, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn gave him a simple smile. " I was just looking forward to meeting our new companion here."

Travis just stared up at him. Brooklyn smiled at him. He motioned to both of the guys next to him. They were both taller then him and more muscluar.

" My name is Brooklyn. To my left is Garland and my right is Spencer." He stated, motioning to both of them.

Travis quickly scanned them.

The left had long gray hair that was tied back in a long ponytail. He had bright blue eyes that were currently clouded with michief. He had this single red dot on his forhead and a set of pearly white teeth. He didn't have a shirt on, but he did have a gray sash tied around his waist with baggy teal pants. He had nice looking leather boots, ankle short and deep brown.

To Brooklyn's right was a bulky blond haired boy with blue eyes as well. He had a flat nose and wore a torn wheat colored muscle shirt. He had blue shorts on that ended just past his knees. His feet were covered with a pair of knee high boots, black as night.

Mathilda had her hand covering her mouth. She was trying hard not to burst out laughing. These boys were trying to act touch, but to Mathilda, they looked pathetic.

" You must be Travis. Pleased to meet you, friend." He streghed out a hand.

Before Travis even started to _think_ whether or not he should shake hands, Miguel pushed it away. Brooklyn recoiled and glared at the blond.

" He doesn't need to be mental to see that you three are nothing but castle trash." Miguel growled, getting to his feet.

Brooklyn felt his chest grow with fury. Castle trash was a famous insult directed towards rich folk. It meant more harm then it sounded. You could get into serious trouble by calling someone that.

" You take that back." Spencer piped up with his deep voice. Too deep for a ten year old.

" If you know what's good for you, farmer boy." Garland added.

Miguel rolled his eyes in fustration. " When will you people learn that that doesn't effect me! I like, no _love,_ being a farmer boy. It means I grew up knowing what everything was around me, not what was popular and poor."

" Why you little-" Brooklyn growled, advancing.

Travis got to his feet; Mathilda taking up her position on his shoulder. " I think it would be best if you two just seperated. It's obvious you four don't get along so get going back to where you came from."

A fist came flying toward Travis and he flinched. When no impact came to his jaw, he looked at his hand. He caught it! His reflexes caught Garland's punch! How did that happen...?

" You little punk!" Garland growled.

Travis gripped his fist his all his might. " Look, I don't want any trouble. If your looking for some, your just going to be on your backs. Now leave." He replied calmly and flung the fist from his grasp.

" Solid advice." Someone stated as a tall shadow flowed over their figures.

The boys looked up, coming face to face with a rather pissed looking Kai. He let a growl rumble in his throat. He bent down and pointed towards the trees.

" I wasn't joking about hanging you, Brooklyn. Keep testing my paitents and I'll stick you up there till you learn your lesson. If you don't get back in that line within the next 30 seconds, I'll gladly start that punishment now!"

Brooklyn glared stubbornly at him, then turned to Miguel. He thrust a finger into his chest and sneered at him. " Your safe for now, but _only_ for now. You just wait."

" Now!" Kai barked.

The three left. Miguel looked fustrated and Travis was blank. He was thinking.

'_ This camp ... if it's recruits are are liek that lot, this will become more interesting then I had expected._'

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: HAHA! I got it up! I liked this chapter personally. You got introduced more to Brooklyn and Miguel's relationship **_and_** you found out who Brooklyn's croonies were. Garland and Spencer!**

**Tala seems to be getting along well with Anko so far, don't you? Her family is pretty deranged if you ask me. It's like every other normal household! '**_grins_

**With two different pasts covered up, what will happen when they finally get revealed? Will Anko and Tala regret their desisions? Well I guess you'll just have to keep reading ...**

**R&R THANKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS! '**_gives all reviewers a box of Pixi Stix_**' XP Because there the best candy in Da WORLD!**


	5. Chapter 5

They ended up walking through dawn, but the boys finally made it to the camping grounds. Bryan took half the group to set up on the east and Kai, with the remainder, to the west. The plan was to make two mini camps with at least an acre in distance. It'd be safest if they were attacked, not being bunched toghter and all. Unfortunatly, the camping grounds had one ... _major_ default.

It was an open field.

It basically set off the whole _mini group_ idea, but they kept to it just the same. With the odd tree for shade, it was the best they could ask for.

It was rather surprising that the King would send them here, to an open field. Although, King Max did have very little military knowledge compared to his father; Gods rest his soul. However, he _did_ have more _common_ knowledge then Johnny.

After much fustration, Kai had finally decided on the only possible explination. Max had thought that if they were sent into an open field, they'd have an advantage. How so? Simple. An on-going attack would be more visible in a open terrain then in a place shadowed in lumber. Although this did help them in patrol, it also helped shatter their defence.

' _Well it was one or the other._' Kai thought as he looked into the sky. The streaked colors were finally fading into blue.

Looking back down, Kai scanned gray eyes across his camp. He was taken by surprise when he saw most of the tents were already set up; in rows too!

A smile slipped onto his lips when he saw Miguel was showing Travis how to do it. If his eyes weren't decieving him, Travis looked extremely flustered. With the tent in one hand and the other carrying a pole, he looked almost ready to beat the next person who bothered him. Miguel didn't seem to notice. He was too busy showing off his friendly smile and great paitence in the best way he knew how. To teach.

" See, Travis? You just slip the pole into here and- oops! Looks like I'm not very good at this either." Miguel's voice traviled into his ears as he watched the tent fall in the distance.

" Guess we'll just have to try again. Oh well, the first try made it look mutant anyways. What do ya say? Wanna hold the tent cloth _up_ this time? Try with both hands holding the corners. That's it! Now keep it up-"

"They all settled in?" Bryan came up behind him and eyed the camp.

" Most." Kai replied in his famous one-word responces.

" And Travis? How's he fairing?"

" Seems alright. He chose to bunk with Miguel but their having trouble with the tent."

" I can see that. They'll get it up in no time."

" How about the others?"

A growl. "The most annoying brats I've ever meet! This is the only time I wish they still had the _botanz_."

That caused Kai to smile. Leave it to Bryan to think of painful punishments. The _botanz_ was a thick wooden paddle that was used on smart-alick soldiers in training. It was banned over 50 years ago because one soldiers parents had become enraged when they learned that their boy was being beaten regularly. The Council voted against its use; much to Kai's surprise. Personally, Kai didn't believe that the Council had a single sympathetic being among them. Just a bunch of rich elders that thought their word was command.

"Pathetic." Kai mumbled to his thoughts instead of Bryan.

" What? I'm happy that they didn't have it for us otherwise ours bones would still be aching. These boys on the other hand are in deprite need of a good beating. Just give the word and I'll gladly knock those pests upside the head." Bryan ranted.

"Nah. If we did that, we'd have even more trouble with them."

" Well yeah, but it also gives the chance that they'll become so scared, training 'em will be a snap!" Bryan grinned.

Kai chuckled to himself and shock his head. " Good try, but no. Why don't you go get your boys? We should start training immediatly."

" Fun." He replied sarcastically. " Then again, we _do_ get to be the bosses this time! Haha, this is going to be a great 6 monthes!"

**.:VWV:.**

Anko walked quietly down the stairs to the basement. It was past dawn and Tala had wanted to leave before then. In the darkness of the cold base, she highly doubted the redhead was even awake. Waving the lantern around, her feet soon meet the ground.

In the very corner of the room, Anko could see a tiny, orange glowing speck. The candle. In order for it to still have its light, someone would have had to _just_ blow it out. Or it was the damn leaking _roof_.

" Tala? Jason?" She called names; completly unsure.

Jason had slept down here with Tala because, even in his sleep, he wouldn't let go. Tala had Jason as a cling on. Anko thought it was cute and rather wierd. Jason had become attached to Tala _very_ quickly. Normally, Jason was shy and would rather spend his days locked up in his room alone then meet new people. Anko was nothing like that. She loved meeting new people. Strangers fascinated her.

Anko stepped towards a blanket on the floor. It was thin and scratchy but it helped keep the damp floors from chilling your bones. On top of that bed was a boy and a man. A smile spread across her features as she viewed them. Jason was curled up on Tala's chest. He had the cover blanket across his torso and a shirt around his shoulders. Lifting the lantern closer, she realized it was Tala's blue shirt. Jason was sucking on his thumb when Anko eyed Tala. Bare-chested and calm, Tala looked to be in a deep slumber. His two red bangs fell over his nose as his head tilted to the side. One hand was supporting his head and the other looked to be holding Jason close. The most Tala got of the cover blanket was what Jason was using and one leg.

Silently, Anko admited to herself that Tala was even better looking now then when she had first encountered him.

Staring back at Jason, Anko let out a soft '_aww_'. She ran her fingers over Jason's hair and cheek. The boy stirred. His eyes flickered then squinted close at the sudden burst of light.

" Hey there, sleepy head. Rise and shine. Time to get up." Anko spoke in a whisper.

Jason stiffled a yawn as he lifted his upper body. Anko could only smile down at him. The bluenette dropped down almost instantly.

" But it's cold ..." He whined and curled up with the blanket.

Tala seemed to be extremly numb to his squirming. His expression remained completly unmoved.

" Maybe it would be warmer if you had put your nightshirt on." Anko pointed out with a grin as she placed the lantern to the side.

Jason let out a moan of protest, followed by a cry when she tried to pick him up. The cry was a little bit too loud. Tala's eyes flickered open instantly and he shot up clunching Jason to his chest. When he saw Anko, he let out a sigh.

" Well good morning. Sleep well?" Anko smiled at him and let her hands drop.

Tala didn't respond as he stared down at Jason's slumbering face.

" Safe." He spoke through a sigh.

A moment's pause.

" I slept quite well, thank you. You didn't have to offer me a room." Tala stated.

Anko sent him a smile. " Nonsence. You didn't exactly seem like the assasain type anyway."

" But- I could have just been a good actor."

Anko blinked at him, then smiled. " Your no killer. I can tell."

Tala looked away and back at Jason. " You shouldn't judge people too quickly. One day you might get hurt."

Anko went silent for a while, before she let out a laugh. This, of course, surprised Tala. " Trust me, you are not the first to have pointed that out. My curiosity and love of the unknown tends to get me into a bundle of trouble."

" How so?"

Anko paused before motioning her head towards Tala's chest. Jason.

" But beside that, it's past dawn. Sorry for the late wake up call. I didn't exactly sleep much last night. So if you'd put your shirt back on, we can get going."

Tala shock his head as he lifted Jason from him. " We?"

Anko took Jason without hesitation. " Yeah, we. I'm coming with you."

Jason clamped onto Anko with a magnetic force. Tala sighed.

" This isn't your trip."

Putting on her stubborn expression, Anko protested. " Your right, it's _our_ trip. I'm coming with you rather you advize it or not. I want to find the Bowls of Blood as much, if not more, then you do. My past is hazzy too, Tala Volkav. Uncovering it has been my goal for a little over 5 years. If I have to follow you, so be it."

With that, she ran up the stairs with only silence to follow her.

**.:VWV:.**

Walking across the field of his land, Lord Hiro pulled at his cape unconsiously. A sign that something was on his mind. _Lunario_ was going to be another pointless season.

**(Note: **_Lunario_** is a time of year. It happens four times a year to mark off the new season. **_Lunarie_**(Spring, Birth of the World), **_Lunareh_**(Summer, Planting of Crops), **_Lunario_** (Autumn, Harvest of Crops) and **_Lunarir_**(Winter, Death of the World) are the four seasons of time.)**

Master Mystel along with a few others had been on his case about marriage for _ages_. Hiro never wanted to wed anyone whom he couldn't choose himself. Besides, with the start of his war, he didn't see how having a woman at his side would change anything. If he wanted to hear from a woman's point of view, he'd see Mistress Ming Ming about it.

Ah, Mistress Ming Ming. She'd been loyal to the _Kotan_ Clan the day she was born. Quite the little bundle of joy and such a talented spy. Her wide variety of skills aloud her to fit into any situation. Something Lord Hiro admired about her.

His argument with Master Mystel still troubled him. A camp for the young? How could their King be so cruel? Master Mystel was correct when he said they'd be easy pickings. That was exactly what caused him to regect the proposed attack. It was _too_ easy. It could be a trap for all he knew and he wasn't about to risk the lives of his men to test it.

However, he wasn't on his way to chatter with Mistress Ming Ming, _Kotan_ spy, or Master Mystel, Captain of the _Kotan_ army. His thoughts needed to be challenged by one of the few who dared stand up to him. And his temper for that matter.

Lord Hiro came to a giant white tent. After staring at it for a moment, he pushed the entrance flap aside. Inside were two long rows of feathered mats over green grass. Some of these were occupied with men, many were simply land clouds. Scurrying about the tent, were many woman. Each was wearing a long purple robe, tied with a wheat rope. _Kotan_ Healers.

As one hurried past him, Hiro stopped her. She looked up at him and bowed her head. She had beautiful brown skin with long hair. The upper part, just below her shoulders, was blond with the rest a dark black. A single set of sparkling brown eyes finished her facial features.

" Where has Mistress Julia situated herself?"

The woman bowed again and extended an arm towards the far back. "Last I had seen of her, she was in the Potion Room with Master Micheal, my Lord."

A smirk appeared over Hiro's features as the woman smiled. " Best to call before you enter, my Lord."

" Thank you for the warning, but it was not needed."

She smiled warmly at him again. " They seem to have trouble keeping their relationship quiet."

Hiro let out a laugh. " It's not all that surprising since Master Micheal tends to brag more then nessesary."

The smile flipped into a wide grin. " I am certain Mistress Julia has given him what for."

" Quite so, Miss-?"

" Waters. Miss Melanie Waters, my Lord."

Hiro sent her a smile. " Thank you, Miss Waters for your help. You may go now."

Melanie bowed as her hair fell over her shoulders. "Pleasure was all mine, my Lord. May Sister Moon guild you through the day."

**(Note: Remember all my talk about the **_Gods_**? Well you just got introduced to one. Each Kingdom or Clan worships a single God. Either Father Sun, Sister Moon, Mother Earth or Brother Sky.)**

Hiro simply nodded as he started towards the Potion Room. Master Micheal. He had been one of his undercover agents. Over seven years ago, he had been the Healer for _Trisault_ Kingdom. At the end of King Johnny's reign, Prince Max had let him leave to his hometown. Little did Max know that Micheal belonged to the _Kotan_ Clan. With his time there, Micheal had learned how their Kingdom ran. Something Hiro could use to his advantage.

Coming to the end of the tent, he exited and came to a badly constructed potion shed. The wood that created the structure was pinned with wheat ties and oak bolts. With the constant change in weather, erosion had made them very weak and it would most likely collapse soon. Hiro noted this and put it on his mental to-do list. Fix the Potion Room.

Lifting his fist, he rapped on the door gentilly, almost scared the door would fall off. There was a rustle inside. Scrapping of boots. Clanking of glass. Hushed whispers and someone clearing their throat loudly.

Without waiting for a responce, Lord Hiro pushed on the plank of lumber, hearing a small _crack_ as he entered. Sure enough, Micheal and Julia were both there. He caught a brief glimpse of Micheal straightening his blond hair and Julia tugging at her purple robe.

Hiro tried his best to hide his smile and came out winning. Both Healers bowed at his presence.

" M-my Lord. What a surprise!" Julia chuckled nervously.

Her slate-hair was rather messy. The upper orange fringe was fuzzy and out of place, however the lower brown half has neat and shining as always. Her current pink-toned skin gave her pale face a gentil glow but her hard green eyes gave her apperance some additude.

Micheal on the other hand looked proper as always. His blond hair fell over one eye with nothing out of place. Hiro honestly didn't know how that was possible. His blue eyes held as much innocence as they could handle, leaving it to pour down his cheeks like invisible tears. He too wore a purple robe although, currently, the long sleeves were rolled up. The blond obviously noticed this as well because he slowly inched them down.

" Anything particular you were looking for, my Lord?" Julia questioned, sounding a lot more calm.

Hiro gave her a small smile. " Just someone to talk to."

Julia smirked. "Well I'm all yours."

Micheal cleared his throat and pointed towards the door. "Umm, I'll just- uhh be- umm going."

He bowed his head as he passed Hiro, closing the door behind him. He watched the door for a while before Julia spoke again.

" Now I'm completly yours without inturruptions." She jumped up onto a rather strong counter top and swung her legs.

Hiro nodded. " _Lunario_ is only a few days away."

A sly smile appeared over her rather swollen lips. " The marriage, am I right!"

" Not only that, but this new camp that Master Mystel has informed me of. A camp for the young seems sadistic." He implied.

Julia nodded sternly. " I honestly don't see how this gives them an advantage in battle. The young scare easily and the brave will only fall to the tips of our swords."

" It could be a trap set up by the King himself."

Julia disapproved. " That Prince doesn't have the military knowledge of the King before him. His kingdom will fall if he doesn't learn soon."

" Is that so?" Hiro raised an eyebrow in her direction.

A simple nod. " It's the Council that is holding that place togther! With that pathetic Prince running a few lives, he's barely a bit of compatition."

" If you don't stop soon, I'll start thinking you have a bit of a plan."

A sly smile.

**.:VWV:.**

Roaming around this a cold glare and empty chest didn't really help sooth Alex. Every step she took seemed to crumble with her broken heart. After what seemed like another set of seven years apart, Alex decided to venture into a nearby town. She'd tried a few shops before in past towns but with no luck. Everyone just ignored her.

Along with the _Trisault_ Kingdom of which she same, most of these towns were noticeably sexist. Women were respected only to do as they were told, reproduce and to be treated like animals.

Pondering on this, Alex felt herself not only anger but trremble in loss. Tala had acted just like all men were supposed to. Kai had loved Salima for who she was not what she was. Alex respected and loved Kai for that. He seperated family from work, aided in the raising of his children, he didn't treat his sons like soldiers and he never bothered to hide his affections towards his beautiful wife. Now Tala on the other hand ... his additude was extensively different. He was consistently pushy with the occasional soft touch. Rough around the edges but he was so darling towards the end ...

What was she thinking? She was starting to doubt that she'd ever find him. She had to! Not to mention seeing Travis with him would be the most stirring sight to her swollen eyes. Father and son ... maybe soon even a mother. She wondered if Tala was teaching him all the important things in life. Maybe Travis had gained great knowledge and used it towards making their world a better place ...

Within in meer flashes, Alex nearly stumbled into a door. Shaking her head to erase the doubt, she stuck out her hand to pull the door open. The thick oak panel nearly smashed into her nose as it swong open from the opposite side. Two drunken men bid farwell to the tiny cottage, leaving the door wide open.

Cinnamon iris' passed over the interior before they took a step forward. The luminosity of this dwarfed hut was blinding and with the many waves of grunts and shouts; deafening. Sidestepping a few flying mugs that clanked silently behind her, Alex slowly made her way towards an impossibly small counter.

' _That so-called counter can only fit two grown men ... who are idiots since there trying for seven._' Alex rolled her eyes.

Walking up behind the group, Alex pocked her head over, trying to gain the men's attention. When apperance didn't work, she pushed her finger repeatedly through his cloak. The man only continued talking. It wasn't until about the fifth try that she saw the man shiver. He cast a single glance backwards, looking through Alex as if she wasn't solid.

" Excuse me, sir! I was wondering if-" Her voice was cut off by another victory cry and the man's attention was snapped away.

Alex scowled and tapped her foot. " EXCUSE ME!"

No reply came back to her in acknowledgement. Alex lifted her hand to pock him more but was replied in a venomous way. The man whipped around almost instantly. He was out of his seat in seconds and towering over Alex. His gaze however was lifted above her.

" Got a problem, half-breed? Your kind aren't welcome here! Go home."

Alex blinked. Half-breed? Wasn't that someone who was half human, half dem-

The man's hand reached for his waist band so quickly that Alex jumped back in surprise. She hit something solid and slid back a few feet. The man raised a sword to his torso so the part Alex could see was the tip. The rather sharp point. The man started pacing towards her and her heart started racing. She froze. Alex Moren did not freeze when she was about to be attacked! But if her legs didn't open their ears soon, she'd be run through!

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Many of you (and myself) had been wondering what happened to Alex; in her adventure and thoughts. A bit of a lift.**

**Please R&R so I have feedback for the next chapter! Negative or positive, I'll take both.**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, no. Your doing it all wrong! Your supposed to turn your arm sideways and flick your wrist!"

Travis has _never_ in his seven years of life wanted to kill the person who annoyed him. Garland had done nothing but taunt him since they started practice. No, since they were paired up. Kai seemed to think it was a good idea, but Travis was starting to have second doubts about his commanding officer.

"I don't see how your doing much better. You can barely hold up that stick, let alone swing it!" The red-head snapped back.

Garland smirked as he slashed at the boy in a high swing. "Touchy, aren't we? Well it comes to no surprise from an orphan boy. Feeling lost and confused seems to be your only traits."

Travis glared at him, holding his defence strong as he struggled to keep his balance. Being three years younger then the rest of the boys, Travis was still small and lacked most of his fighting skills. However his ability to strike undetected had won him a few matches, making this match seem fair.

Although Travis showed no sign of it as he gave Garland a low slash, his words had cut deep. How Garland knew he was an orphan meant nothing to him but the words 'lost and confused' hit the mark. A familiar sensation erupted in his chest causing him to chock.

A shadow loomed over them, but they continued their slashes. High swing, high block; low swing, low block. It was a basic principle that they had to master before moving forward in their training of swordplay.

"Good Travis. Your block is set in a perfect angle to launch a counter attack. However your swing is just a bit off. Try turning your arm a bit to the side and flick your wrist." Bryan's instructions didn't cause his throat to burn. Garland smirking as if he was the King of Trisault is what stung.

Travis sent him a glare and did as he was told. To his surprise, he found it much easier to swing with more accuracy and speed. This sensation of sucess burned out when Garland sent him a famous I-told-you-so look. He wanted nothing more then to wipe that over-played smirk off Garland's lips.

"Excellent!" Bryan praised him. "You've improved drastically over the past few hours. You learn quickly, Travis." He paused for a moment then watched the strick-and-block routine.

"I don't have to privillage to say the same to you, however. Your form is all wrong, your feet are moving in wrong directions, the instructions Kai gave you earlier went in one ear and out the other and you can barely hold up that stick, let alone swing it!" Bryan brought down his world in a matter of seconds. The smirk slipped away and was replaced with a scowl towards Travis.

The red-head cared nothing about what Garland thought of him, but that scowl was exactly what he had wanted to see. "Looks like it pays to be an orphan." He mocked.

Garland's glare desended, becoming more violent. "If you knew anything of politics, you would be holding your tongue instead of wagging it about so carelessly."

"Is it a pity I don't?" He snapped back; low swing, low block. "What would politics have to do with you? Your father is who would be praised for his high ranking! You would only be the bastard that had to live up to his name. Tell me, Garland, is it difficult?"

A growl exploded from his throat. Travis caught Bryan from the corner of his eye. His expression was troubled. It had a faint sort of concern but mainly held dis-belief. But for the likes of him, Travis couldn't figure out why. Had he said something to offend Bryan?

"Aye, it is. You would know if your father was still alive."

That hurt. Travis blocked his high attack and held it, not bothering to counter. Of course he would know! He knew from all Uncle Eni's stories that his father had been a Guard of Trisault. That was a tremendous honor. Later becoming Captain only made the rank more rewarding. However, he most likely had no chance at becoming Captain like his father. Kai held that rank very well and with more sense then he could ever muster. He was certain that Kai had an offspring of his own that would one day take over that position. Travis was out of his league.

Bryan suddenly grabbed them both by the collar and yanked them apart. "If you care to bicker at each other like a couple of court ladies, then I suggest you pack up your things and attempt at finding your way back home. Insults such as these disgust me. You should both be proud of your lineage, no matter how it's played out!"

Suddenly Travis got why Bryan had stared at him in dis-belief. He was letting out insults towards someone else, when his own father had a high rank. If Bryan had befriended his father, then he might have taken the insults in a way he never meant to express. He loved his father, no matter how much someone might have tried to turn that around. He loved him even though he had never meet him. Never once had he a negative thought towards his father, only anger that he had never the chance to meet him before he died. Not towards his father, but towards the people that accused him and gave him the death sentence.

Bryan suddenly released them both with a slight shove that sent both youth to the ground. "Concider this your first warning, boys. If I hear so much as one more bicker out of either of you, you'll find yourselves on a fast track back home. I am most certain your father would be ill to hear his son could not become a knight, Garland. Travis, I highly doubt Enrique would be too pleased to hear that your short temper and sharp tongue is what caused your regection to this camp. Grow up both of you! If you don't mature quickly, you will most certainly die fast." With that, he stalked away.

**.:VWV:.**

The field was wide and untouched by any human hand. The tall, luscious grass glowed a deep evergreen against the early sun. A slight breeze caught the tips, swaying them in a soothing fashion.

The wind blew softly across the skin of its visitors. It gave a tug at their bodies and succeed in moving them forward. Standing side-by-side, they turned towards the sun, having the light burn their vision.

Anko glanced up at Tala, who seemed to be looking directly into the burning orb. His expression was blank, but his eyes reflected the glow perfectly, sending out invisible rays of sky blue.

"Ta-"

"Hey! I let you come out of your own free will. This journey will be a long and hard one, one that both of us have to make on our own. You chose to join me as a companion. I chose to _let_ you join me as nothing more then a party member. If we enter in battle, be prepared to fend for yourself for I will not protect you." The redhead stated all this, still staring into the sky and only apon his final words did he quickly glance at Anko.

Her glicening hair fell over her shoulders and around her arms. She puffed out her chest in pride and held her chin high. "_I_ remember telling _you_ that I was coming along, rather you liked it or not. Companion or party member. Trash or treasure."

"Just don't stain my shirts with your blood and we should get along fine." He replied flatly.

"Can we part now while the sun is still low?" Anko snapped, her pride showing in her face.

The redhead simple glanced at her and took a few steps forward. "Seems fate has me traviling with a genius."

The girl looked shocked at first, then angered. She stomped her foot down and placed her hands on her hips. "Look here! I don't know what has angered you so much but if I didn't take up this opportunity now, then I might be living myself as a lie."

Tala glanced at her with no expression. "As long as you know that the moment you uncover the truth, you can't turn back. No matter the pains you've been beaten with or the scars you've erased."

"I know that!" She stated stubbornly.

His hands parted the grass as he took a step in. "Then why are you wasting precious time bickering? We'd travel much faster if it was your legs that moved instead of your mouth."

Anko glared at his back and he seemed not to notice. For a good looking guy, he sure was acting like a jerk right now. As she hurried to catch up with him, she had to replay her reason for coming over and over to avoid turning around and giving up completly. Just because Tala was trying to syke her out, didn't mean she was about to give in to his tackticks.

**.:VWV:.**

A hand grabbed her collar and pushed her to the side, just missing the clash of swords. Alex stumbled backwards and landed hard on the floor. Her head snapped back as her eyes meet the scene before her.

The man from earlier had his jaw clenched and was struggling to keep his balance. Her eyes wandered over to the person who had saved her. He was a rather handsome young man with slate hair. Red and the back fringed brown. She blinked. His hair style was much like Kais. The boys own eyes glowed a gentil green and his skin was rather pale. As he pushed his opponent's sword back, she noticed the heavy brown cloak that covered his shoulders and his torn but loose shorts. He had long boots that cut off and folded just below his knee. A single yellow sash was tied around his waist and held his swords sheath.

Other men from the bar had risen to their feet by now, holding out weapon; or even fists. The brunette had not a clue why these men were so foolish to challenge this boy. She didn't know his strenghs but anyone who could hold back a drunken ogre was not a force to bother. Jumpnig to her feet almost as quickly as she had fallen, Alex made a slight dash towards the boy.

"I have only come here in ask of directions to _Yutla _Port. I was lead astray from the path I travelled and have found it difficult to get back." His voice chorused through the bar, rendering everyone inside silent.

The druken man sent him a deep glare. "We've no reason to tell you anything, half-breed."

The boy looked bored, then leaned against his sword. "Yes, I am a half-breed, however I am far from demon and human blood."

"A monster!"

"Slay him!"

"Trash deserves to be thrown away!"

The large man waved at the shouting men, silencing them. "If you are not of demon or human blood, my boy, then what kind of creature are you?"

"He reeks of death!"

"The copper smell of blood has drenched his clothing!"

"Slay him!"

"Creature of death!"

"Silence!" The man roared and everyone fell pin-drop silent.

The boy glanced at each man in turn and then smiled brightly. Alex blinked at him. Already she did not understand this boy. He'd just been called a monster and trash, yet he didn't flinch or lose his temper.

"I am a shaman half-breed."

If before you could hear a pin drop, then now the room was filled with heartbeats; quickened and short. The drunken man pointed a finger, tiny beads of sweat almost poured down his temples. "_Sh-sh'dow_ and _g'ost_." This man was terrified.

"Not quite. _Sh'dow_ and _spir't_ actually." The boy grinned. He swong his sword upon his shoulder and gave them an almost devilish smile. "Now about those directions..."

"T-take the main road leading east. Its about a 9 day trip on horseback. Twelve if you rest often. Of course you probably won't have to rest seeing as how your part _sh-dow _and _spir't_. I-I-I mean, you can just-"

The boy swong his sword forward, letting it rest a few inches from the mans throat. He wasn't as much of a fool as Alex had thought of him. He stepped back and cleared his throat. A clatter sounded when he dropped his sword.

"You shall reach a sign that states _Th Wh Pss Th Glden Plck Shll Pss N B Nd Nvr Trn Bck_. There you turn lef-"

The boy smiled. "Thank you, however that road sign is the mark to a short cut. East you say? Thank you, meaningless human, your services have been meet. Go now and desturb me not no more."

The man clammered back into his seat almost instantly, leaving his sword forgotten on the ground. The boy sheathed his own sword slowly and walked over to Alex. He smiled down at her and gave her his hand.

"Sorry for the trouble miss, but had I not shoved you, you might have been hurt."

This was the first moment that Alex saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. She wondered if that was legal in puplic. She smacked away his hand and let her eyes raise to his level. "I hardly understand why you pushed me and franctly I don't care."

"My name is Raul and it is my pleasure to meet you." He bowed in respect, which didn't go over well in Alex's mind.

She glared hard at him as he suddenly stood up and smiled. The men around them were exchanging glances and pointing in her direction. Theirs expressions looked as if they _just_ noticed she was there. Raul motioned to the open door.

"Perhaps it would be better if we simply went outside. It seems we have caused quite the commotion."

Alex sent him a hard glare and swept past almost instantly. "That was your fault, not mine."

Raul followed of course. "Perhaps I can make it up to you, Lady...?"

Alex spun around the moment she was clear of the doorway and outside once more. "It's Alex! Not Lady anything! Don't call me such horrible names! It's Alex! Simply Alex! As for a way you could make it up to me ..." She pondered before smiling at him, cruelly. "Where did you say you were heading?"

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: I swear I never meant for this to take so long! Its just work and school all got in the way, so naturally this took forever! SORRY!**

**Anyways, besides my begging for forgivness, I would just liek to say that if a chapter does come in later then ... say 2 weeks, rat me out! I won't take it as an insult guys, trust me! One reason might simply be that homework or work has gotten in the way again!**

**R&R THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Prepare yourself for a sudden time warp**

**.:VWV:.**

"I'm telling you were heading the wrong way. We must venture west, not east." Anko stated as she leaned back in her chair.

Already a month had passed in their travel and yet they'd accomplished nothing. However they did learn a few things about each other along the way. Such as how Tala hated to be wrong and Anko dispised being bossed around. So you _could_ say they made a horrible pair, but dealt with it just the same.

It had been a while since Tala had heard of The Bowls of Blood from his early ventures. A folk-tale as the druken man had explained to him. But Tala could never find it in his heart to think of it as only such. He believed that it was real and that he _would_ find it. He needed to remember. At any cost. So far, it was his only lead. _Their_ only lead. They travelled about learning different facts about it. So far they'd learned that The Bowls of Blood were a triangle of large, deep dishes, filled with the blood of Cerburus, the gatekeeper of Hell. Each bowl held the brain of each head, contained in the individual minds was the power to see the past, present and future.

Another interesting fact was that the cave - in which _held_ this mystical power source - was in another time dimension. Thus, it would never be in the same place twice. And if trying to find the _one _region where the entrance lied wasn't hard enough, the journey was treturous. Anyone who had even _attempted_ to catch it died before they could make it even close. However, there were rumors that some had indeed stumbled upon it. The people were killed instantly from the sudden rush of power and if by chance they did survive, they were driven into insanity and killed themselves.

But they had to try. Tala had nothing to live for now. He knew though, that at some point in his past, there were somethings he would have fought for. Given the chance... he just really wanted his memories back.

Anko felt almost the same way. However, her intentions weren't just for herself. She needed to find out her past for Jason. Her son. Her only real family. But the one thing she wanted to know the most, if she were to know nothing else, she wanted to know his father. She wanted to know just if he was someone who loved her. She wanted to know if he would be happy knowing she and Jason were still alive. Even if she was never to meet him. It was hard not having family to raise you so she knew what it felt like to not have a father around; to have anyone around. She wanted nothing more then a chance to ask who the father was. And The Bowls of Blood were just what she needed. She didn't care if she died during the travel or if in the end she _was_ driven insane. At least she'd know she tried. Call it determination or stupidity, she didn't care. She had to know. For both of them.

"And I'm telling _you_ that all we can do right now is gather facts." Tala didn't even bother to glance at her, he was too obsorbed in his thoughts.

Anko let the chair down with a loud _clack_ and reached her hands across the table that seperated them. She rolled her back into a half-moon and streghed her legs out long under the table. Her eyes were shut tightly and a groan of fustration and bordom left her lips.

"Your fidgeting is disrupting my thinking." Tala waved at her.

"Then your not thinking hard enough. Besides, you look super stressed out. Maybe you should rest a bit. Take a walk, do some shopping, eat some food." Anko stated, resting her chin on her crossed arms.

Tala rolled his eyes in annoyance. "There's no time!"

"Of course there is! It's not like The Bowls are going anywhere!"

Tala shot her a look of mockery. Anko rolled her eyes in turn. "Okay, so maybe they will but if you put _too_ much strengh into thinking, you'll end up dieing from a stroke of some sort. Trust me on this one!"

"You've done nothing to give me reason to do such." Tala responded, running his fingers through his hair.

Anko smiled at him. "And I don't recall giving you a reason not to. Honest! Give your brain a rest and go for a walk. Honestly Tala, you look dead pale from lake of sleep and food. Its not healthy."

Glare.

"Alright, so you probably knew that one already! Fine then, if you don't want to take a break, then I will. I'm going around town. And maybe, just maybe, I might actually have fun. Even though I do have to say, your way is _much_ more fun."

Riding on last nerve...

Anko pushed herself away from the table and stood up tall. Her hair was tied back today with only a single strand on either side of her face, so when she turned away, it cracked like a whip.

"Don't get lost." Tala warned.

Anko snorted. "This place holds a population of a little over 500. I think I can handle myself. Enjoy your stressful night, Mr. Volkav." With that, she was long gone.

Tala sighed the moment she left. He had been wondering when she would go. He really couldn't think while she was there. She was much too distracting.

Her additude was so ...

"Familier." Tala froze at the thought.

That wasn't the word he had been thinking and yet that one slipped past his voice box. And ... it hurt. That horrible feeling of regret, guilt and lose.

"I really need some sleep."

**.:VWV:.**

Anko ran through the street, twirling around everytime she met a corner and smiling at everyone who passed. The air here was so clean and crisp. She loved it. The small town feeling never got old.

She finally came to a slower pace when she came across a lighted backalley. Deep inside it, at the very end stood a young man. Her keen eyes picked up his red locks and back brown fringe. His emerald eyes were glowing and his lips were moving. Anko couldn't hear his words, but she knew he must be talking to someone. A cornered wall blocked out the view of the person.

She didn't understand why she thought that for an interesting sight. She just stared for a few more moments.

Suddenly the boy looked cautious and turned towards her. His eyes flew open so wide, Anko feared they would pop out. He was as frozen as she was. Just as she saw his mouth open, her feet moved without her permission and before she knew what was happening, she had been wisked around the next block.

**.:VWV:.**

"Raul? What is it?" Alex cocked her head to the side and peeked around the wall. No one. She blinked and looked up at him.

His voice was so tightly caught in his throat, that he had to cough to render it loose. "I just thought- that is there was- oh nevermind, it's of no importance to you."

Her raised brow caused Raul to smile. "I'm sorry I cut you off before. You were asking me a question before I was distracted."

"Your not going to tell me, are you?" Alex crossed her arms.

That smile. Alex was still in wonder if it was mockery or agreement. Knowing Raul, it was most likely both. "I was asking why we have come to _Yutla_ Port. You've been dragging me around with you and you haven't once told me why."

"You requested to join _me_." Raul grinned, laughter on his voice, "But before you grow short, we have come to pick up another member of this party. You don't expect us to travel without the proper guide, do you? I knew you'd understand!"

Alex sent him a deep scowl. He'd been like this from the start. Always answering before she could tell him how she really felt.

"Shall we enter then?" Raul pointed towards the wall.

Alex glanced. "Don't you need a door to enter a room."

"Only for the less advantaged. I'm positive you could walk right through that door."

"There _is_ no door! It's a brick wall! I'd only earn myself a bloody nose." Alex shot at him.

Raul smiled at her. "Correct again. My, you are a smart one."

He extended his clenched hand toward the wall and closed his eyes. Not more then a moment later, what looked like crimson fog began to seep out of his skin. It twirlled around his forarms and scrapped against his palms. It crawled much like a snake across his limb. Finally all the fog had settled around his wrist in a giant ring. His eyes shot open and Alex noted the dramatic change in color. The fog must have driven the cool green away because now his eyes held an eerey blue. His fingers blew apart in a flash of blue light and out of his palm came thick sapphire flames. The red ring of fog absorbed back into his skin, illuminating his hand purple as it transmuted into blue flames. They licked at the wall and began tracing invisible patterns along it. Finally the strings of fire met at a point and exploded into purple light. Alex jumped back out of shock as millions of red sparks came floating down. As they fell, they began to burn a perfect square through the beaten ground. And when the final spark fell, you could see a winding staircase leading down into darkness.

Raul drew back his hand, the blue color slowly fading from his eyes.

"See?" He panted with a smile, "No door. Just stairs."

"What the _hell_ was that!" Alex cried, hands to her head.

"Come. We shouldn't keep our guide waiting." Raul leaped down into the darkness and an echo of metal ran through the alley.

"Are you not coming?" His voice called up. "No need to fear, you won't get hurt."

"I'm not afraid!" Alex stated.

"Then why do you hesitate?"

Alex let out a load cry of fustration as she leaped down. The moment her head passed land level, the ground snapped toghter once more, as if nothing had ever happened.

**.:VWV:.**

"This is a lot harder then I thought." Miguel gasped as he rotated his shoulder.

Travis himself had a few beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks. They were moving through training very quickly and had lessened their sword techniques to make room for some other training. Since the camp had been dived into two groups, one entire half of camp continued with their sword training. Everyday the same thing. The second half however -Kai's half- had been divided _again_ in half. One was to learn archery and the other to train with spears, axes and the like. Problem was, that since they had but two instructors, one group was always left to train themselves. That was usually the archers, which is where our hero is now.

"Maybe it would be easier if we changed hands. Left hand to steady the bow and right for the arrow." Travis suggested, feeling his strengh drawing to a close end.

Miguel passed him a ghostly glance, his eyes fogged over with exhaustion. "Perhaps we just need a closer target."

Mathilda had been watching these two from quite a far distance. She didn't want to take the chance of one of their arrows going astray and plunging through _her_ chest. No, she wasn't one for painful mistakes. She sat upon the tent that they all shared toghter and watched the entire camp. Bryan looked quite fustrated with his sword trainers. He had the largest group and Mathilda thought it to be the most horrible. That disgusting boy Brooklyn and his thugs were always finding new ways to make Bryan lose his temper.

"That poor man." Mathilda said aloud and shock her head.

Kai looked to be doing alright. His group was smaller but this was nessasary since he was dealing with slightly more deadly weapons. The boys looked very energetic and Kai was completly calm. Now when you passed an eye over the archers, you couldn't help but feel pity upon them. They were utterly drained and were absolutly horrible. Not to mention her two best friends, yes two, were so tierd and hungry that they looked ready to collapse. But Mathilda knew better then to tell them to take a break. They were both stubborn and determined. What she hated the most though, was that no one there was capable of training them. No one _there_ that was...

**.:VWV:.**

**AN: Hey people! I was going to put this up yesterday as a Christmas present from me to you, but I didn't get a chance so think of it as a **_belated_** gift! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!**

**R&R THANX!**


	8. Chapter 8

Raul led the way down steep, winding stairs. Alex just matched each footstep he made and tried not to fall down them. When they finally met solid ground, Alex looked up. Her eyes grew wide.

There. Was. No. One. Here.

Their was a room inside this wall after all. It looked more like a near empty storage room. Two single lanterns set in opposing corners gave off an eerey glow. Barrels, upright or tossed over, lined some of the wall while thin planks of lumber leaned across them. In one corner, Alex could see a couple throwing axes and maybe one dagger. Under the stairs and pouring out from under it, was a large bag of grain that had spread its contents across the concrete floor.

"Good afternoon, M'Lady." Raul stopped suddenly and gave a deep bow. "My deepest apologies for the time I have made you wait."

Alex peered around him and gasped lightly. Well now she felt stupid for missing her. An older woman, probably late 20's or so, sat on one of the over turned barrels. Filled with flour, Alex noted. The woman bore a deep set of blue eyes and rather golden blond hair. It was cut short and tied back into an even shorter tail. She wore long white stockings that ended just mid-thigh under knee-high boots. She wore a short, faded and purple skirt, which Alex had to admit, that looked to give easy access in battle. Under the dark cape that fell over her shoulders, fastened in place with a gold tie, was a ruffled white shirt that looked to have three layers to it.

"Approach, my loyal servant." She motioned with her hand out, her voice a fine image of sweet and stern.

Raul walked forward and kneeled before her. He took up the offered hand and kissed each knuckle paitently. He bowed his forhead against it, then released it, eyes to the floor.

"What have you gathered?" She questioned, then flinched.

Her gaze snapped up towards Alex. The brunette flinched herself when she found herself not able to look away. The faint hint of disrespect faded from the woman's expression and she smiled.

"Was it in your knowledge you have a haunting!" She questioned, eyes still locked.

Raul's voice clammered to her ears. "Yes, M'Lady. She wishes to accompany us to our destination."

"A wanderer?"

"Yes, M'Lady."

Alex had her hands to her hips. "I have a name, thank you."

The woman's brows furrowed deeply. Alex wasn't sure she'd seen anybody look so angered. Not even Tala or Kai when she got to them.

"Permission to rise?" Raul questioned.

"Permission granted." The woman nearly barked.

Raul rose to his feet and toke a step backward. "Please ignore her rude remark, M'Lady. She has been away from social rank for a bit of time."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!" Alex demanded.

Raul continued as if he hadn't been interupted. "She has a bit of an additude about her, however she is very much harmless. I beg your forgivness towards her." He dropped to one knee, head lowered.

Alex just stared at him. Wait, he was begging for _her_ forgivness? Nobody ever did that! What did he mean she was harmless?

The woman stared at her for a while longer, then rose to her feet. She strod forward until she was beside Raul and a few feet before Alex. She placed her hand over his head and ran her fingers through some of the brown locks.

"What is your name, child? Your full name." She requested.

Alex hated when people asked her that. "Alexander Moren, Outcast of the Trisault Kingdom."

"Trisault?" The woman blinked, looking quite surprised.

"Yes 'am." She nodded, hands behind her back.

"Rise, my servant. It seems you have gathered all that we require."

He rose and her hand dropped to his shoulder. She patted him lightly and gave Alex an absolutly beautiful smile.

"Well Alexander Moren, Outcast of Trisault, I am Lady Judy Tate, Fiancee of _Kotan_ Heir." She explained.

**.:VWV:.**

"Sounds excellent." Hiro nodded, examining the map laid out before him.

Julia grinned. "Naturally."

"But what of the northern front? Trisault has armies stationed all over that area. It would be suicide." Mystel pointed out, motioning to the tiny sticks and stones that represented the two sides.

"We'll have a few of our strongest mages join them. If we can take out the north, then we have practically won this war." Julia responded.

Hiro nodded, fingers cupping his chin in thought. "However good it may be, I must agree with Mystel. Our forces are strong and I have faith in the troops, but we have no idea of the strengh Trisault has placed before us."

"But Ming Ming's report-" Julia tried.

Hiro shock his head. "Her eyes might be sharp, but even Ming Ming cannot sence magic. They could have easily put up some sort of barrier to protect the rest of the army."

"That would take much too much work." Julia blinked.

"Not when their allied with the _Spir't_." Hiro pointed out.

Julia's glance was cast aside. Mystel nodded. "The _Spir't_ are a tribe of very powerful mages. From birth they are born with the strengh to harness great deals of mag-"

"I know what they are!" Julia snapped and looked away once more.

Hiro eyed her but said nothing in reply. "Never the less, we must move with great caution. Trisault maybe be low on warriors, but those who have survived are worth keeping."

"My Lord?" Mystel stared.

"Wars are not won by numbers, Master Mystel, but strengh."

"There is _great_ force in numbers, My Lord." Mystel offered.

Hiro nodded. "Yes, that is true, but only if you plan on losing this war."

Julia coughed loudly and gained audience. "If I may, My Lord...?"

Hiro motioned ahead and nodded.

Julia let her fingers graze over the papers and finally pulled out a rather large map of the entire Trisault Kingdom. She smoothed it over the surface of the table and grazed her vision over it. Finally she tapped her finger down on what looked like open land.

"Here. This is where they have stationed the camp for the young."

Mystel shrugged. "Whats it to us? Their hardly experienced with only a monthes training. You suspect we can't take them down ourselves? Have you no faith in your clan?"

"But Master Mystel, Captain Kai Hiwatari is running this camp along with his second in command."

**.:VWV:.**

"I don't think I can even chew food if I wanted to." Travis stated, having difficulty stripping off his sweat-soaked shirt.

Miguel's eyes were nearly closed as he sat up motionless. "I barely have energy to breath let alone talk."

Mathilda smiled at both of them. She couldn't help it. Of course she dodged the shirt Travis sent flying her way. The wings picked her up as she passed in between their sleeping bags. She set her feet down in a gentil step.

"Well if your not going to eat tonight, then please get some rest and eat much tommorow. I don't want you boys going hungry." She advised.

Miguel streghed his arms out and slowly slipped into his bundle. "Don't worry, Mathilda," He smiled weakly, "We'll be careful. If we've worried you, we never meant it."

When Mathilda turned toward Travis, she blinked. He was already sound asleep. He never even made it into his bed roll. His breathing was almost as slow as Miguel's and he was sprawled on his back.

She heard blanket shift behind her and watched as Miguel crawled out of his sleepy stat for just a moment to place Travis into a more comfortable position under his blanket. When he was certain Travis was tightly tucked in, Miguel finally retired back into his own bed.

"Thank you, Miguel. Your very sweet." Mathilda smiled at hiim.

The blond dug his cheek into the soft surface and sighed deeply. "My younger brother is around his age."

"Oh! You have a younger brother?" Mathilda asked, not knowing until he replied that she'd even spoken.

He nodded. "He's back home with Mama, helping her around the house. He's too young to help Papa out in the fields and too old to be standing around Mama's ankles. So until he grows older, he just helps out Mama to the best of his being. Papa doesn't like that idea. Believes house work should be left for the woman."

Mathilda blinked. This was the first time she'd heard Miguel speak about his family. Well aside from the stories he was always telling. But those recalled events. He was telling her a bit about them.

"Papa can have a short temper sometimes," He continued, closing his eyes as he went on, "when he doesn't get his way but he still deserves respect. I think if you meet Mama, you would love her, Mathilda."

"I would?" Mathilda pondered at what she might be like.

"Mmm hmm. She's very pretty and very smart. Papa's always telling me what a lucky man he is for finding her. She's always smiling and she's always trying to make life just a little more fun for us. So, in a way, she's rather like you."

Mathilda blinked absently as a blush covered her cheeks. Miguel opened his eyes just a bit to smile at her.

"I know that Travis doesn't have a mother around. But he does have you. Your exactly the way every mother should be. Gentil and kind, always looking for the best solution, even if it hurts you."

"O-oh I don't know about that-"

"No, I mean it. Travis is really lucky to have you around. And I'm glad I've gotten to meet you as well. Everytime I miss Mama, I just talk to you and it's like she is r-right here...with me." Miguel trailed off, a small smile grazing his features.

Mathilda stared at him as he fell into slumber. She was like ... a mother? She'd never actually thought of that. Turning towards Travis, she watched his face twitch every so often.

'_He must be dreaming_.' Mathilda pondered.

It must hurt Travis a lot more then he let on to not have anybody around him. Well he had Enrique and Ray, but they weren't family. Kai as well but he was only an old friend.

Suddenly Mathilda felt like she was carrying bricks. That was a lot of pressure. Acting like Travis' mother would take a lot more then she ever thought she was capable of. But, if as Miguel said, it was better that he had her around, she would have to carry that weight, even if it hurt her in the end.

"Goodnight you two." She smiled.

Her wings lifted her up once more as she planted gentil kisses on their cheeks and turned out the lantern in the corner. She walked over to the part in the tent and with only a single glance towards them, up she flew into the night and soon enough, was gone.

**.:VWV:.**

When Anko finally did get back, it was well into the night and the doors were locked. Luckily, the owners were still up so she had no trouble getting in.

"I would much appretiate it if you were to get that man up to his room. He hasn't moved since you left and nobody seems able to wake him." The woman nodded, the candle in her hand shaking as she walked away.

Anko smiled at those words. So Tala finally decided to get some rest.

She passed a few tables until she came up to a familier one. Sure as the womans words, Tala had his head tucked neatly into one of his arms and the other rested in his lap. Judging by the papers spread in front of him, his weeryness had gotten the better of him. Anko didn't want to wake him in fear of him not sleeping again. Instead, she quietly collected the papers and made them into neat piles. When she was done, she let her glance revert through the window to where the moon was pouring in buckets of light. The moon was not even half full and yet it had this much light power.

As she took a final glance and began to make her way away from Tala, the papers caught her eye. If she left them there, a wind might perk up and sweep them about the inn. A real mess in her mind. She began to pile the bundles toghter when a paper slipped out and onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and let her eyes pass over the ink. When she looked even closer and brought it into the silver light, she saw it was a list.

A strange list with a couple sketches - finely done - and some words.

First there was the word _Kai. _By the way the 'K' was capitalized, she guessed it to be a name. Next to it was a neatly drawn set of eyes. They looked blank, no life in them at all. Next to them, Tala's tiny, loopy writing jotted down:

_- Emotionless_

_- Cold_

_- Protective_

Of course, these words meant nothing to Anko. They made no sence to her. But for Tala to write them down, they must be very important. She read one. Next was the name _Alex_. No drawing, but the curvy words _Guilt, Hurt, Love _and _Family_ were weakly written beside it.

Anko blinked and pondered on this. Love and Family? Was Alex maybe Tala's family? Plus the words guilt and hurt brought up questions but she tossed them aside to catch the final piece.

_Travis_ - a tiny drawing of an infant - _Jason_

Wait, Jason? As in her son Jason? Why woul-

A groan behind her caused Anko to jump and drop the paper once more. She watched Tala raise his head with sleepy eyes.

"O-o-oh. Tala! Umm," She dropped her voice when it became too loud for her own ears, "Your awake. T-the owner told me to get you up to your room. Said they tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge."

Tala just looked around, like he hadn't heard a word she'd said and was trying to figure out where he was.

"Tala?" Anko tried again.

He blinked and let his gaze fall onto her. "You made it back."

"Hush! Everyone has went to bed and so should you. Come along, I'll help you up." Anko ushered over to him, careful to recover the fallen paper and add it to the pile.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long enough. Now lets get you into your room to have some proper rest."

Tala nodded and went to grab the papers when Anko snatched them up and rested them on her side. He blinked at her when she smiled, offering to carry them up.

"I thought I was going to have to go looking for you. You didn't return at a decent time."

"Aww, were you worried about me?"

They staggered up the steps to their rooms.

"Of course! I was worried that if you didn't come back, I'd have payed for an extra room with no guest."

**.:VWV:.**

**AN: This chapter came a bit faster, eh! My neck hurts from looking at the keyboard too long **_XP _**My favorite part of this chapter was with Raul! - It was so much fun to write! I think it might just become my all-time favorite...**

**R&R THANX TO ALL REVIEWERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You boys are going to wind up killing yourselves! Get down from there this instant!" Kai sent glares up to the tree tops.

Miguel streghed his arms up to the next branch, swong his legs to the side and finally managed to scramble onto it. Once he was secure with his position, he bent his arm down and clasped onto Travis' wrist. With a few struggled moans, they both managed to earn their way to the top; of what seemed like an endless fruit tree.

Kai tapped his foot impaitently. "I said get down!"

"You said to go scrounging about for food, so we are! We found the jackpot! A fruit tree! Can you not at least show some thanks?" Miguel swong his arm to the side, causing Travis to dug and slip from his seat. He landed hard on the branch below with a loud groan and a giant rustle of leaves.

Kai glared up at them. Miguel was telling the truth. He had brought the boy and a few more along with him to make a trip into the forest to look for food. Their supply was running dangerously short and he did not want to trouble them by saying so. His reason was to learn how to fend for themselves. A healthy lesson and one that would come in most handy.

"Did we not already have this discussion about respecting your elders?" Kai commented, keeping his worry under control as Travis wobbled into safety. Well as safe as you can get sitting at the top of a fifty foot tree that was most likely over a hundred years old. However Kai's thoughts, the tree looked as healthy as ever and the fruit it bore looked absolutly delicious.

The fruit in the tree took an oval shape and shone bright yellow into any passerbys eye. It was no doubt these two had found it so easily. He would, however, have prefered if they'd informed him first instead of just scampering up without a care of falling.

"Captain! Heads up!" Travis' voice rang in his ears and a sudden flash of yellow came wizzing at him.

With a twist of his arm, Kai managed to snag the fruit before it smashed -most likely painfully- into his nose. His glare could be found toward the sky.

Kai was losing his paitents on a battle that could not be won.

"Well if you were planning on zipping up there on your own, why the heck did you forgot to grab the baskets!"

**.:VWV:.**

A sudden crack and a light thud chimmed into his ears. Mystel glanced to the side and smirked as a small, young woman came striding up beside him. She bowed to him briefly and smiled, her dark gold eyes glimmering in success.

"Master Mystel. The camp is in afternoon training; as stated by Lady Julia."

"Perfect. Thank you Ming Ming. Your services have been put to great use." Mystel nodded at her and turned away.

Ming Ming kept her gaze to the ground as she bowed once more, her cheeks pink from the dismissed compliment. Instead of standing there, numb with ecstasy, the bluenette jumped to her feet and scurried behind him. He was winding himself through his troops when she finally caught up to him. He never once acknowledged her presence. She didn't much mind. He rarely did.

After a few more precious minutes had flown by, Mystel made his way over to his second in command.

"Ready are we, General Mystel?" The man questioned, stuffing his sword-buffing cloth into his waistline.

Mystel stared at him a moment and nodded. "We must make this quick and soundless as possible; escaping at any given moment. No men wounded and no men left behind for questioning. Kill everyone, we've no need for prisoners. Pass the message along to the men. Make haste for we set off in only a moment more."

The man nodded and trugged off into the crowd. Ming Ming glanced around the blond as he stod there, fiddling with something in his hands.

"You do not mean to charge into battle as well."

Mystel shifted in surprise and fumbled with his sword, which nearly cost him a finger. "Must you always use your _grace_ to seek me out?" His eyes held irritation, but his voice was smooth and gentil.

Ming Ming smiled at him as he titled his head to glance back at her. "My charm is too contagious. Would not want to infect you, _General_."

Mystel twisted his lips into what appeared to be a chocked frown. "Of course I mean to join the battle," He ignored her comment entirely. "Have you no faith that I could come out victorious?"

"Of course I do. But there is still a chance-"

"-that I could fail and be hurt? Ha! And you call yourself faithful." Mystel snapped back.

Ming Ming shifted her gaze to the side and gulped her pain down to the burrows of her stomach. The Master glanced at her for a long while, making Ming Ming feel already worse. She felt something suddenly slip under her chin and force her face upward. A smile was grazing his features.

"Forgive me. I have been nothing but rude lately, haven't I?" His smile only grew at these words and he laughed.

The spy gave a tiny nod, fearing his reaction.

Mystel only continued to smile. He leaned close to her and his breath grazed across her ear as he spoke. "Just between you and I, this war makes me more nervous with every clash."

He pulled himself back and let his hand drop from her chin. His final smile was small, but still bright. "I fear our Lord is correct." His voice was lowered to a whisper, "That battles are not won by numbers, but by strengh. However, these young folk have had but a monthes worth of proper training. How good can they be?" He looked away towards his troops. It was a small bunch, but they didn't need more.

"Much better then you could imagine in a month's time, General." She commented.

Mystel sent her a sulking look. It looked rather hilarious, considering he was happy only a moment earlier and scornful before that. "Your no help when it comes to support. Perhaps I should get my blessing from Lady Julia and who else ever."

"I- I just believe you should think before you go charging in. These boys may be small, but they have trained harder then any of your men here. The small can hold great advantages, General and I would just wish that you do not go thinking you've overuled their chances." The bluenette scuffed her feet to the ground.

The second in command came jogging up to them and cleared his throat loudly. "Are we ready now, General Mystel?"

The blond passed the spy one last glance of reply before turning fully toward him. "Yes. Let us complete this mission so we can be rid of this mutany."

**.:VWV:.**

"Can you tell your _pet_ to stop with her gawking. She begins to irritate me."

Alex clenched her teeth and bit her tougne to avoid saying anything. She was royalty. She was their guide. With her, they would get to their destination. With her, Alex would be able to start her own search elsewhere. With_out_ her, she could be rid of the pain in her jaw.

Raul laughed as he held out his hand to give his lady a boost up the horse. "She is not my pet. She would take too long to train."

"I will _not_ be trained!" Alex bit at his nose; quite literally.

Raul only smiled and glance back up at Judy. "Hence my statement."

Judy nodded as she settled herself comfortably. "Like wise. Now off to the Port. The ship sails at dawn."

Alex settled her arms behind her head to avoid doing anything reckless. "Where will the ship be taking us?"

"Did I ask for your words?" Judy questioned and tossing her head aside.

Alex glared heatedly. "I don't recall directing that question to you, _Lady_ Judy."

Raul sighed. "I see this will most certainly be an interesting trip. Alex, please mind the Lady. Do as she says and be silent. You will learn of our destination when we get aboard. For your search, it matters not, does it?"

She fell silent suddenly. "No. No, it doesn't."

Raul smiled at her warmly and entwined his hands in the reins. "Then let us make haste. And end this trashly discussion."

They managed to catch the ship just before it boarded the final passanger. Lady Judy remained on the horse while they were escorted up the ramp. Many people bowed to her as she passed and she smiled and sent a wave to each one in turn. It only held for a moment, but Alex suddenly felt lame for not even noticing her at first introductions. It was a passing thought as it was replaced by curiosity of their destination; which was still in fog.

The ship was _huge_ through Alex' eyes! She went to graze her fingers over the side, wondering what could possibly hold this together only to be ushered forward. They were escorted to a cabin that was right below deck. Judy didn't seem too pleased with this, considering you could hear the heavy footsteps in constant echos. However the moment she placed her things there, she sighed in content. It was perfect. A little room. Just enough to fit her party. She couldn't have asked for better.

She turned around and nearly came into collision. "A-Alex." She stammered in surprise.

The brunette never heard her. She was too busy staring at the ceiling in wonder. Mumbling words like 'How' and 'Amazing'.

Judy smiled softly and stared as well. "It's big, isn't it?"

"How is it possible to make something _this_ big and still keep it afloat? Is it some form of magic lumber?"

Judy laughed which caught her attention. "Have you never been aboard a ship before?"

Alex screwed her face then it relaxed. "No. I've never left Trisault and as I'm sure you know thats a far cry from the nearest river let alone sea."

"So you have lived their long?" Judy bit her lip in thought then released it.

Alex shock her head, looking away. "No. I told you I was concidered outcasts. I lived on the outskirts but came in when hunger required it."

Judy blinked then nodded in understanding. "I can relate. Its even harder when you have a child to raise however."

Alex snapped her head forward so fast, Judy feared it would become detatched. "Y-yes, it is. I had seven younger brothers to take care of."

Of course at these words, Alex' mind journied back, wondering how they were and if they were safe or accepted. She thought of each boy individually and when her thoughts reached the youngest, she thought of Travis. Her fists crunches together and she became stiff.

"That must have been tragic for you." The Lady glanced toward her trembiling fingers. "I only had one myself and with my first husband already long passed on, leaving us with deep debts, it was hard to keep ourselves happy." her gaze softened as she stared forward.

Alex gave her a questioning look. "First husband? You've been married previously?"

She faked a scowl. "This comes as a surprise?"

Alex took it as a real one. "You just don't seem to be the type that would re-marry."

"You've known me half a night and you already can asume such statements?" Judy crossed her arms.

"N-no, well yes I believe I can. I tend to judge quickly."

"As do I. Their is no harm on using your instinct."

"Yes."

An awkward pause.

"You said you had one child."

"Yes. She was always cheerful. The happiest little seed you could ever be around. No matter our troubles, she always managed to bring forth a smile. It was, indeed even more difficult to leave her behind."

Alex stared in surprise.

A sudden trumpet blast gained her attention.

Raul came strolling in with his grin. "We depart immediatly. Alex, would you like to watch us set sail?" He motioned toward a small, circular window carved into the wall to let the sun flood in. "The captain forbids us updeck until out more."

She nodded eagerly and gazed out it. She hated to admit it but she was overly excited. She had never even seen a ship before today. Well she knew what it looked like, from pictures and sketches but never had she seen one up close. Now as she glanced out the window, she took in a huge gulp of sea air; salty and full of invisible mist.

Her eyes dragged out to the crowd surrounded on the deck. Everyone was waving like it was some huge ceremony and her sharp eyes caught a few faces glistening with tears.

That's when her mind decided to play a trick on her. Her eyes scanned over the area once more. No. It couldn't-

She squinted hard and looked again. She could have sworn-

"Is there something wrong? You look troubled." Judy came up behind her, glancing out in suspision.

With a final hard glance, she shock her head. "No. It was nothing. Its just amazing that so many people would come to see this ship off. We must be going somewhere important."

"Quite." Came Raul's responce.

She smiled to herself. She knew none were waving for her but it was still strangely comforting. And even if it was a trick, she enjoyed the sudden leap her heart gave when she spotted them.

Those icy-blue eyes.

**.:VWV:.**

Anko tugged at Tala's blanket for the fifth time that morning. "Were going to miss the ship! Tala! It leaves at dawn!"

"The sky says otherwise. Do you not have to do something else other then harass me this early?" His voice kept cracking in his sleep, muffled by the pillow.

"On the contrary, waking you up is the only job I have. We'll be lucky if we even get a place there at this rate! Tala!" She finally managed to rip the blanket from around him. Unfortunately, Tala had been clasping it and decided to let go, just to earn a moments more of silence. She tumbled to the ground with a few curses Tala was certain women shouldn't know. He nuzzled his face in deeper, hoping it would block out the sudden scream he knew he had earned.

"Tala?" Anko's voice was trembiling in anger.

Tala gave a groan in reply as he felt breath over his ear.

"WAKE UP!"

He flinched. No matter how he prepared, the scream always rang in his ears. Loud and clear. He let out a growl and sat up quickly, catching her arm.

"Go. Away." He glared.

Anko shock her head, glaring back. "No. We have to go now! Tala, let go your hurting me."

He lessened the grip but not the hold. He glanced toward the door to find it wide open. His glare was back on her. "How did you get in here? I distinctly remember locking it."

"It's called a spare key. And I'm glad I got it. You were still sleeping! I told you-"

"Go away. Let me get up on my own." Tala interupted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Tala? Do you remember what were here for?" Anko countered.

He glared and let her go. He let one leg slid off the bed as he roughly turned her around and gave her a heavy shove toward the door. Anko caught her feet before she could trip.

"Five minutes, Tala!"

"Go away!"

Anko sent him a scowl of disbelief and closed the door. "Make that two!"

"Leave!"

Her footsteps came in heavy thuds as they pattered down the stairs. Tala instantly regreted growing short but he didn't let that bother him. Running his long, pale finger through his matted hair, the red head set his eyes out his window. The sun wasn't anywhere in the sky yet, but it was giving off its daily warning.

As Tala got dressed and grabbed his pack to which he stored all his paper and information, their was a sudden knock.

Tala lowered his eyes and shifted the strap to hang more comfortably on his shoulder. It looks more like an overgrown purse, which was perfect for how many papers he already had. Even near the bottom was his small coin pouch.

A second knock. Both very soft and gentil.

"I'm coming just give me a minute." Tala stiffled a yawn as he made his bed neatly.

He stood back a moment to admire his work before grinning. Less work for those nice owners.

Tala finally managed to get to the door as the visitor raised their hand once more. The redhead blinked at the woman and bowed his head slightly out of respect. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

The woman smiled at him and chuckled. "Your partener has taken flight without you. She told me to give you the message that she will meet you there. She seemed rather heated."

Biting back a groan of annoyance, Tala nodded to her. "Thank you very much. For the message and the hospitality."

"Anytime, dear." The owner smiled warmly and ushered him out of the inn.

Tala chocked back every growl that attempted to escape from his throat as he rounded a corner. If he kept this up, he'd be running in circles instead of finding the dock. They'd passed it on their way in but now the location seemed to have slipped his memory. It was much too early for most people to be out on the streets, so there was not a soul to ask for directions.

The sound of people cheering and crowds came in contact with his hearing; it was very close. Tala spun backward in the direction and darted through an alleyway. Upon entering a street, Tala managed to skid to a halt before he collided head on with Anko. And was she ever angry.

Hands on hips, eyes flaming and if Tala had magic to see heat, he would have guessed steam was blowing off her like winds in a prarie.

"Do you _see_ that, Mr. Volkav?" Anko swong her arm back so quickly Tala almost feared for its dis-memberment. Almost.

Tala let his eyes gaze up as he watched a huge crowd with smiles and cheers wave a large ship goodbye as it was nearly a whole five feet from the dock. He stared back at her.

"So the ship has set sail. We can get on the next one." Tala shrugged and checked his bag to make sure that he hadn' dropepd anything on his way to the dock.

Anko stared at him a moment and it took her around three seconds to let out a shriek that would have busted his ear drums if the crowds cheers weren't drowning it out.

Tala sent her smirk that set her would have set her off if she didn't close her eyes to avoid it.

"The next one is in the afternoon. If were to catch it and not be late this time, I suggest we just camp out until the next one comes about." Anko nodded in agreement with herself.

The redhead just nodded, closing his eyes as well. He was still too tierd to really care about how important that ship might have been.

Anko's small hand circled around his wrist and was lifted up as he cracked open his shimmering blue eyes. He glanced at her to note she was waving frantically, screaming messages of safe travel and good wishes. Tala thought she'd have been cursing by now or yelling at the captain for leaving too soon, but instead her temper was gone and only the sweetest of smiles rested in its place.

Tala stared at her a moment longer before recalling her hand on _his_ wrist. "Is their a re-"

"Come on, Tala!" Anko interupted him. By the way she said it, she'd never heard him start talking. "It is tradition everywhere and common courtesy to wish voyagers a safe trip. You have to wave and yell out your blessings so that Brother Sky may hear you and carry the sailors carefully. The sea is a nasty place for travel after all."

This was the first time Tala had ever heard her speak of the Gods, but he brushed it aside. Slowly he watched as he picked up his own hand and he continued to stare as it went higher into the sky above him. Soon he found himself caught in the crowds wave and belting out his wishes for everyones safe journey.

He wasn't waving at anybody on the ship. He had no need to. But he could imagine somewhere in his heart what it would be like to have someone waving for you as you left. Maybe there was somebody on that ship that didn't have someone to wave for them ...

With that thought, Tala grinned to himself as he flashed his eyes toward the ship and his wave to the lonely.

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out. I'd planned it MUCH earlier however my debations got the better of me and I ended up not including something. Don't worry, I'll write it up in the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, for my reviewers AND readers! You guys are why I write this stuff. **

**R&R THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

A gesture. Faded into the shadows, but to the waiting eye was very clear.

A rustle. So perfectly blended into the whispers of the wind, no one could hear it.

A steady breath. Quiet yet deadly.

The signal. Let chaos be unleashed.

A figure, moving quick and swift took a step onto the field. Not trees. They could easily be spotted. Quick footing was needed more for the approach then a swift hand for the kill.

Soft footing.

Gentil pacing.

One ... before ...

The other ...

Hands on the weapons, racing toward the circle of tents, criss-crossing between each other to avoid being an easy target.

But who was aiming at them?

The field only held laughter and smiles. Young and fragile.

Never suspecting that something could go wrong. Not prepared for a slaughter ... not deserving one.

The figures ducked as they came into closer range. The tents blocking the view of those in the center.

No precautions.

Nothing.

One young boy steps between the tents, lifts his head only to have his breath wisked away with a trail of blood. Splattered onto the tent.

No one heard him screaming.

He never had the chance.

One by one the enemy slips inside. The camp is large and greatly spread out. Two circles as they see now. Only a few victims to be rendered down here. This tiny circle of fragile victims. Ones who should have never been given the chance of victory; now laying with death in their eyes and blood on their lips.

Rapid movement, ducking; ensuring their own safety. The enemy knows they have won.

All but two of the enemy clears this circle and leaves for the next.

They reach the second circle as the first goes up in flames.

A signal. Something has gone wrong. The victims squirm about in a panic, never taught to fight what came through the tents with deadly weapons and thirst for blood.

No orders of defence are given. The remaining commander could not. One by piece, the soldiers fall.

Their youth not an excuse.

Too young ...

All of them ...

Yet not a soul left alive ...

**.:VWV:.**

"You there! Round up your party and gather all the corpse here. I want a body count. After, destroy everything! Burn it to the ground!"

Mystel tried his best not to gag. The heavy smell of blood was chocking him; the soon smell of burning flesh caused him to be nausious. Just because he'd had to do this before, didn't mean he'd ever gotten used to the manslaughter.

The men raced from one end of the camp to the other, assisting in the loads. Mystel watching as the bodies began to pile up. Some by pieces; others by wholes. Some soldiers stood aside to count, as if these beings had been some form of resource. Something they had to be sure they had enough of.

"Are you certain your alright, Master?"

Mystel cringed. Of course he wasn't. He'd just been ordered to kill off a huge population of 10 year old boys! How could he possibly be alright?

... of course. He was Captain. He had to be used to this.

"Fine."

"Lies, Master. The disgust is written all over your face."

Mystel turned fading, angry eyes at the acuser. "Are you claiming I can't stand this part of my job?"

"You seem keen on being able to read my mind today." Mingming bowed gentilly; no smile for the moment.

Mystel glared as long as he could and turned aside before it faultered. Her hand gripped his shoulders.

"I know how this wounded you, Master Mystel. Any man who brags they know the smell of blood has never seen it; and any man who has will never tell. Is this not the exact words you once told me?"

The blond remained silent. He had no words to tell.

Mingming sighed only in her mind. She paused for a moment and gripped to Mystel's wrist.

"As a soldier in the _Kotan_ clan, I cast praise on you for a job well played. As a long time friend, I must tell you to not push yourself further then your sanity will stretch. Lord Hiro will tell you the same when we return. I am certain of it."

If Mystel had any comment to her concern, it was wisked away in the breeze and by a soldier's heavy footsteps.

"Captain Mystel." The man haulted and saluted.

Mystel nodded in acknowledgment as Mingming slipped away. As her pace lead her away from the scene, she heard Mystel's heated cries of horror and shame.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

**.:VWV:.**

Travis grinned to himself as he hopped over a fallen tree covered in emerald moss. His arm looped through the basket, the redhead took a dangerous dive from the cliff before him and landed square on his feet; ten feet below.

"Travis and Miguel! Do you two ever plan on listening? I said be careful. Take the safe route like everyone else next time." Kai sent glares to innocent faces.

"We made it, didn't we?" Travis motioned around him with a free arm.

Suddenly he yelped and hopped up quickly, glaring at his leg. Mathilda was scowling him from her 'trouble' positon on his foot. Hands on hips and eyes straight at him. She'd just pinched him with her tweezer like paining.

"Behave, Travis. Kai is trying his best to keep track of all of you and with over ten hyper boys here, you two are not the easiest to lead. You are not helping in the least. That goes for you as well, Miguel." Mathilda flew up in a heat and sat down on Travis' shoulder. "You two really _are_ going to get yourselves killed one of these days."

Miguel laughed nervously and muttered his apologies. Travis refused but did after Miguel punched him hard in the opposite shoulder.

Miguel turned to Kai and the others, as they caught up from their man-made trail. "How much further?"

"Getting tierd, are we?" Kai smirked.

Miguel smiled. "Hardly, but the _tag_ sure does."

And by tag, Miguel meant Brooklyn, who was last in line.

The boy in question ruffled his feathers in protest. "I am not! I'll have you know-"

"Only about a half a mile left. You can bicker when we get back and until then, choose to keep your mouths shut." Kai snapped quickly.

Travis smiled up at Kai who never noticed it. Over the time he'd been trained by him and talked with him, Travis had really grown to admire Kai. He was a great leader and everyone listened to him. Well most of the time. He understood things that Travis was sure no man had even thought about and he treated everyday like a precious memory. When Travis felt lonely in the night, he thought of how Kai could possibly be able to teach himself something like that. Maybe nothing bad had ever happened to him and thats why Kai was who he was. The redhead always slapped himself when he thought that. It couldn't be true in the least and he was acting selfish over his own problems.

Kai looked down at him, paused and then ruffled his hair affectionatly. Travis thought of Kai like another uncle now; he was really comfortable around him. So the fact that Kai was seeing him now through friendly eyes gave him great pride.

"Just don't pull that again or you'll be seeing yourself running more chores then normal." Kai commented and motioned the others forward.

Travis folded his arms with a half smile. "You sure know how to ruin your own moments, don't you?

The captain took off at a slow and steady pace. "I don't have moments. I don't even know what your talking about."

Travis did.

**.:VWV:.**

Alex was still staring out the ships window when Raul came in silently.

"You still seem fastinated." His voice spooked her momentarly but she relaxed.

"I never once realized something as simple as water could be so relaxing."

Raul looked sad for a moment, then glanced back at her starring eyes. "Alex, I must request a responce from you."

"Shoot."

Raul opened his mouth, then paused as if afraid of the reaction. He smiled suddenly with a sigh. "I-I forgot the question for a moment. Forgive me. As I was saying, why of all people would you come along with I? What do you expect to achieve going where I am?"

While Alex processed the words, Raul added. "The odds of finding any trace are closer to impossible then despiration."

Alex looked down and sat upon a crate in the corner. "I know. But I really have nothing to lose on this and everything to gain. I don't expect you to understand it Raul, but I have to find something. Anything. Even a small trace or a word. Any chase is better then no chase if you have nothing more to fail, right?"

Raul only starred at her. Alex felt her confidence slipping as she saw every inch of self-control start slipping from Raul's eyes.

"Yes; very true. But after so long and no hint of your ... further existence, what could you expect to find?"

Alex was startled by the question and it took a long while for her to come up with a logical answer. "Nothing."

Raul smiled sadly. "Then why the chase? Why all the stress over your shoulders for something that will not come true?"

Alex made a fist and starred down at it as it gripped itself tighter in her lap. "Because I have to know."

"Know?" Raul asked, tilting his head to the side.

Alex's eyes were covered with her bangs. "I need to know that what I feel isn't a different emotion thats being covered up. Like hatred or self-pity. I need to know that its real and it isn't something my mind made up in the process."

The room was silent for a long time. Finally Raul stood and caught her attention.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Please forgive me. I shall leave you to your peace."

Raul bowed his head, turned and left. When he was still halfway inside the doorway, Alex spoke up.

"For the record, you already trashed my peace."

He chuckled as he left down the hall, leaving Alex to ponder over the conversation with confusion.

**.:VWV:.**

The entire trip was as silent as the dead of night. Neither Tala nor Anko spoke a word to one another as the rowboat swayed on the gentil waves. The tension was so thick around their tiny vessel that either of them wouldn't have minded jumping if it meant the end of the eerey silence.

Neither was happy.

The only noise that ever bothered to steal a few echoes in the air was the paddles when they slapped the waves a little harder then normal. Or the few cups of water that swished from one end of the boat to the other.

The sun was beating down on them with an intense stare. It burned their eyes and caused them to tear. The salty liquid dried to their cheeks as quickly as the sea did to their bodies. Anko's pale skin had already begin to show a deep pink and her cheeks were flushed from the long burst of heat. The redhead across from her had already removed his shirt and was constantly dipping it in the icey waters below. At some points he'd splash Anko to make sure she didn't pass out. He needed not be a doctor to realize his companion had a major case of heat stroke.

Even though the tension was still thick, Tala made sure to keep Anko cool at all times. There was no shade so that was the best he could manage. He would let Anko rest from her half of the paddling and take it up as she regained next to no strengh.

Tala hadn't slept in nearly three days and it was really starting to get to him.

"T-Tala?" The voice cracked from her parched throat and she gaged on her own words.

It startled Tala since he hadn't heard speech in a while. Yet still he reacted quickly.

Pulling out a small bottle from under his cold wet shirt, Tala uncorked it and handed it over. "Don't speak until you drink something. You'll make yourself sick."

Anko really didn't need much of an invite. She chocked back half the bottle before she handed it back to Tala. It was one of the few things they had left that didn't reek or taste of too much salt. He accepted but did not drink as Anko had thought and instead placed it back with the bag of food and other supplies, wet his shirt and placed it on top.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Tierd, cranky and too hot for the average being." She spoke slowly but somehow she managed it all in one breath.

"You should sleep then."

"Me? Tala, you should be sleeping."

"Somebody has to row."

"Let the ocean carry us."

"Not likely if we want to hit land sooner then survivable."

"You havent slept in days."

"Only three."

"Tala..."

"Your the one who's sick, not me. You need more rest then-"

"Then I can handle? I can row for a few hours. Sleep."

"I've learned to not argue with cranky or drunk people before. Somebody always starts up a fight by throwing things and trust me it's never I."

"If you had learned to also not argue with sober people, none of this would have happened."

"Was it my fault that _you_ didn't pick up our supplies on that little walk of yours?"

"And what exactly were you doing that entire time?"

"Trying to plan out our next move. Now stop arguing with me and try and get some rest. Look, the sun is setting now so the air shall be a tad cooler. Sleep. You will feel better. We've but a day or two left of this travel. Then I will rest. Does this comfort you?"

"Not in the least." Anko finally replied as she slid off the bench of the boat and onto the floor where the salty water splashed onto her face and chocked her once more.

Tala gripped the paddles and mentally prepared himself for a full nights work of heavy travel. The lack of sun meant wonders for miles; not having to struggle to stay concious.

"I'll be in comfort when you finally get to close your eyes and stop badgering mine."

The redhead smiled up at the sky as his blue eyes watched the fading sun with great encouragment. With a deep breath in and a shift of his position, they were well underway.

His mutter would lay in Anko's sleeping ears until morning. "Don't count on it."

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: Kill me! I took way longer with this chapter then I ever needed to. I'm sorry. Forgive me!**

**Thanks to all the people who put up with my stalled updates! I know I have no 'scedule' but I at least try to get one chapter ... a ... month. '**_sweatdrop_**' I swear I am trying to get over the habit of stalling but old habits die hard after all.**

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be up remotly soon but as always, no promises.**

**Thanks a ton guys!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

They stood in shock, each one in turn letting their eyes fill with tears.

Travis watched the mountain of black rubbish burn and watched the sickening stench flow towards the heavens. He looked to his sides as he watched the few boys tremble or break down completly. Miguel could only fall to his knees, his eyes wide with shock not sound. His hands were shaking so badly. The redhead looked forward again to see Kai standing in front of the smolder. His back was to him however Travis knew this effected him.

Travis didn't understand it very well. He watched the boys yell and weep, he examined their shivers and tears. Yet as he looked again, Travis could only feel a twinge of loss. A small one at that. Perhaps he was too young to realize what he'd just lost?

A small whimper filled his ears and he looked to the side. Miguel was squeezing his eyes shut, tears flowing out quietly as his hands gripped his pant legs. He didn't scream, he didn't cry out. He wasn't shaking entirelly and he refused to wipe away his tears.

Why had something like this happened? All their comrades; dead. Travis looked at his hands, expecting a responce. His pale fingers were covered in dirt and his gloved one seemed to be far from life-like. Were they being punished? But why? What had they ever done?

Deciding that since he had far more questions then answers, he flowed through the group to comfort each boy individually. A shoulder to cry on for a moment. Many of them had lost their friends, some even family. Others moaned on about treasures from loved ones or pricless heirlooms. Some were just stiff with fright and were constantly shifting about, thinking they were next. Finally Travis got back to comfort Miguel who was in the same state he'd left him. With the exception that his blue eyes were now _wide_ and flowing.

The younger boy reached out his hand and gripped the olders as Mathilda slide down his arm and hopped onto the blond's shoulder. Travis lifted the shaking hand inbetween his and held it calmly. Resting it against his forhead, he was speachless but his ears were wide open. He expected Miguel to blurt out everything he was thinking but the boy kept to himself.

"Migu- Oh!" Travis started paitently but was snagged and thrown into the boys arms. Miguel wrapped his arms around him with his tear filled eyes draining down Travis's back.

"Mama. B-Brother. I'm here. Don't worry. I made it. I'm safe. Don't cry. Don't pray. I'm here. I'm safe." His voice was in perfect little whispers.

Mathilda's eyes filled with grief for the boy. So he wasn't crying over lose. He was crying over joy. He was rejoicing. The relief that he may still be able to go home and be with his family. He's crying that it was others and not him in that pit. That they were safe and still had life on their shoulders. That they'd been spared.

_"No, I mean it. Travis is really lucky to have you around. And I'm glad I've gotten to meet you as well. Everytime I miss Mama, I just talk to you and it's like she is r-right here...with me."_

Her small head rested close to Miguel's ear and she closed her own eyes.

"Mathilda's here, Miguel. Your mama is smiling at you right now. She wants you to know that she's smiling for you. She's looking out a window right now, watching the sky and wondering when you'll come home. Y-your brother would be right beside her, wouldn't he? Asking where his brother has gone and whining on why he couldn't come with you."

Mathilda wasn't finished her scenario but the way he hugged the confused Travis tighter and sucked in heavy breaths, she guessed it was either confirming his thoughts or calming him down. She was hoping she was getting close. He didn't show any sign of wanting her to stop so she continued her chatter, with Travis listening in. In his final attempt to comfort his friend, Travis laid his head against his chest and wept for Miguel's family.

The thoughts of home seeming further away then ever.

**.:VwV:.**

Kai didn't know what to do. It had taken him almost an hour to find the torched corpse known as Bryan. The only sign that it was him was he was the largest body; completly burnt to the bone, leaving the skin to become ashes. Now staring down at his friend with anger and regret, Kai _knew_ he had to go back. He'd bring the boys with him. He'd find some way on convincing King Max to let them stay. These boys didn't deserve to see this. If it caused war to be thrown on their doorstep, so be it.

Home.

Home.

_Home._

They couldn't go home. Soldiers weren't meant to retreat unless they had orders. Kai's head was spinning. And the gut-retching smell wasn't helping either.

'_But these boys aren't soldiers. They're kids, for Sun's sake._' Kai cursed and didn't care that he'd used a God's name in such a manner. The situation for him was much larger then any God could ever be. This was a child's innocence he was dealing with. You couldn't even put a comparison to that.

So what do the vulnerable do in a war? What do they do when they have no backup plan?

Run.

Hide.

Cower.

It took Kai to carry Brooklyn and rest another boy on his hip to get the group going. They had to leave. The chances that the enemy may come back was still dangerously high.

But where else could they go but _back_?

**.:VwV:.**

It truely was a couple days before they reached land. Tala had collapsed the moment he had pulled the boat under the shade of the only tree on the beach. Anko awoke to watching the waves for another full day before Tala even showed sign of life.

Which was his sudden twitch when he rolled over and fell into the water.

Anko could barely laugh due to the light headed feeling and yet somehow managed to pull it through. Tala slowly rose to the surface, wiping the water from his still droopy eyes. The redhead yawned and streghed, pulling back one arm as he let the air fill him.

"Some nap that turned out to be. You feeling better?" Tala motioned to her as he climbed back onto the bank.

"Much." Anko smiled. "My head still hurts though and everything is fuzzy."

"Doesn't sound like your better at all." He replied as he ran his pale fingers through matted red hair. The water flipped from its threads and pours down his face and back. "Just sounds like you managed to get out of the heat."

"True enough. So now that we reached land, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well I'm hungry and I feel obligated to quench my thrist with something not covered in liquid-salt. Care to join me?"

Anko nodded eargerly with a faint smile. As Tala gathered up what food they had left and prepared it in some fashion, Anko was left to ponder on what to do next. However, her mind kept travelling backward to home. To Jason.

"What do you think he's doing right now?

Tala looked up at her having no clue what she was muttering about this time.

"Jason. What do you think he's doing? Do you think he's being looked after well? Are they feeding him? Do ... do you think he misses me?" Anko rested her chin on her knees as he watched Tala cook.

"How should I know? I only met him for a bit. Your his mother, you should know. Besides, no matter what he's doing I'm sure he misses you. Any child would miss their parents if they went away."

"But ... he didn't _look_ sad. He was smiling and waving at me. _Safe travel_, remember?"

Tala put on a blank expression. "I may not know much about children but I can tell you that he was doing that because he knew you wouldn't stay. He was smiling because he wanted to, waving because he could and telling you to have a safe travel so that you could return again."

Anko didn't really take that as a responce. Sure, she understood what Tala was getting at but she just felt utterly empty without waking up to have Jason jumping at her side. Instead, she had Tala to jump down her throat every five seconds. Her little boy was at home with a monster and her demon child. She'd put all her faith into Pa to keep Jason safe and ... sane while she was gone.

Thinking about Pa and then Jason caused Anko to clench her fists. The main reason she'd wanted to join Tala was to find out something that she'd been riding on for years with a blindfold. She wanted to know who Jason's father was. Who had cared about her enough, at some point, to have a child with her.

Or who didn't care at all.

**.:VWV:.**

**AN: I wanted to write more, however I thought I'd kept thsi chapter too long.**

**I actually have some excuses this time XP I had a mountain of homework, were going into exam month as it is comnig up on June and I just granted myself grounding fro mteh computer until 'furthur notice'. Yes, this authoress is a genius!**

**R&R AND THANKS TO ALL THSOE WHO REVIEW MY STORY! Your questions and comments mean so much more then you could ever imagine.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mystel sat with his legs dangling over the ledge he was sitting on. He peered down at the people below him. They scurried about frantically and went in all different directions. Classic movements. The people here were always busy with something. Never had much time to just sit around and ... be.

Mystel closed his eyes and images flashed before them. His ears were open to all the crackles of burning and those screams that were never echoed. Taunting. He gripped his hands into fists and listened. How much of a monster had he been to have done such a thing? Children. Immature little children who wouldn't have even done damage had they fought. The blond could rasionalize all he pleased, but he couldn't bury any truth. Those children had died all because they had wanted to kill Trisault's Guard Commander. To kill Kai Hiwatari. So all those deaths were just a pointless loss.

He found it almost difficult to breath. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and the thoughts that their blood poured into his palms... it wasn't human.

"Closing your eyes will only trap the troubles in your mind." A pair of long legs stood beside him and sat down.

Mystel peeled his eyes open, glanced and looked away. "You could fall, my Lord. Height is not suited for you."

Hiro smiled. "Nonsense. If I fall, you can take my place. You have my word."

Despite the honor in that simple statment, Mystel couldn't even bring himself to smile. Hiro's faded as well. He pressed his finger into Mystel's jaw repeatedly.

"It is uncommon for you to be without a smile and laugh. Since this war has been declared, you have lost all esctasy of life. A token for your wonders?"

Mystel didn't answer immediatly. Nor did he really want to. "You may keep your token."

After a moment of silence, Hiro sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Mystel, as an old friend sitting here and not the High Lord of a Nation Clan, I would recommend you talk about what you see is not fit. Your sanity slips with ever second of lockdown."

Mystel snorted, but far from his hearty laugh. "Mingming mentioned you'd say something along those lines. Of course this was after she attempted to use my own words against me."

"I see her friendship has failed to make no impresion on you. She seems to know us better then we do ourselves." Hiro smiled.

"Should you not be preparing yourself?" Mystel wondered aloud. He didn't mind Hiro's company, but right now it was aggrevating him.

Hiro waved at him, pushing the words away from his being. "I've plenty of time. Haven't received a message; no updates so I suspect they haven't arrived yet."

"Not that it would be a much of a big surprise if they did."

Hiro sighed and put up his hands. "Alright, I can see my presence is starting to get on your nerves. I'll leave and let you ponder on my final words. We are your friends, Mystel and we care whether or not you go under."

His tall frame got up and turning on his heels, he left. Mystel couldn't help but gaze out into the sky. '_How much longer is this going to last?_'

**.:VwV:.**

Mingming looked up as Hiro entered the throne room. "He kicked you out, didn't he?"

"I left." Hiro looked up, his eyes etched in worry. "You were not lying. Something is truly bothering him. It is suprising to say the least that he refuses to say anything."

The spy nodded. "He's always so talkative, isn't he?"

"He is like you. Can never shut him up."

Mingming sent a glare to the grinning Hiro. She placed her hand on one hip and looked back at his empty throne. "I suppose so."

Settling himself down into the chair, he glanced down at the papers Mingming had laid down before him. When he saw the content, he let out a groan. "I couldn't run from these, could I?"

"Good try though, my Lord. You have to sign these and you need to start thinking about the wedding plans."

"Cannot we just do something simple? We are in the middle of the war-"

"The quicker this gets completed, the better; yes. But the bigger the event, the larger the impact. You know this, my Lord."

Hiro sighed, resting his chin on his closed fist, placing his elbow on the arm of the chair. His eyes took in the wall beside him a moment before glancing back.

"Yes, alright. But it must be done quickly. I suppose I truly can't avoid this so best to get it out of the way."

Mingming froze. She paused a long while, took a deep breath and relaid a calm voice. "Not to sound rude, my Lord but this is marriage you speak so ill of. It may mean next to nothing to you, but you've not considered Lady Judy's feelings in this matter. I suggest you take the situation with more care and respect. Your additude is ... pardon my choice of words; disgusting. This marriage is a proclamation of allies and the people need this. We need this. Your current additude is only sinking our hope."

Hiro sent her a small glare. "Not pardoned. And my additude has nothing to do with the situa-"

"It has everything to do with the situation. If your people are angry with your actions, how much more likely are they to follow your commands? If you were to send them off into a battle they knew they could not win, how likely do you think they would commit suicide to see our nation fall? Think before you act, my Lord. Our lives are in your hands and your beginning to treat us as pawns."

Hiro opened his mouth to snap back, but Mingming didn't give him a chance to speak. "Being a ruler gives you no right to do with our lives as you see fit. We all help you in this war for the thought of peace. If we did not, we would revolt without a second of hesitation. So choose, my Lord. Would you rather us fight for you, with hope in our heart or would you rather us die for you, cursing your name as we move to join Sister Moon?"

The bluenette hated it when Mingming got riled up. She always gave points that you couldn't object to. She gave you no option to sneak out of. Always blunt and to the point, Mingming really should have become an adviser then a spy. She wasn't fearless when it came to countering Hiro's thoughts; she was smart and so she acted on that instinct. And somehow, she always managed to make him see through her eyes.

**.:VwV:.**

Miguel dropped Travis down from his back, panting for air as he bent over on his knees.

Kai pushed his finger into his back. Miguel glanced back, his eyes resting at first on the sleeping Brooklyn, then Kai. "Don't stop. We need to keep moving."

"Captain Hiwatari, we can't keep going. Were all tierd, weak and broken. We need a moment to rest." Miguel commented.

Travis rubbed his head and bum, sore from the impact and sat up, blinking his eyes open from the sleep he had been settled in. He glanced over at Mathilda, who was still resting peacfully in Miguel's hair. If anyone noticed he'd woken up, they showed no sign.

"We have to keep moving. I understand how hard this is on you but my job is to keep you alive-"

"-only to send us to an early grave. Captain Hiwatari, I can see it in your eyes that you know how wrong this is. You don't want us to be here, but your tied by duty to train us. Have you no sense of what this is doing to us?"

Kai paused a moment, closing his eyes. He replied, the orbs still covered. "Of course I do. But Miguel, do you know what the penalty is if a soldier turns away from their post and runs back toward safety _without_ an order?" His eyes peeled open as Miguel waited for a responce, shaking his head.

"Death."

The blond's eyes shot open. "D-death? But tha-that's utterly inhumain."

The captain bit back a growl he knew was escaping. "Try having to explain that to the Council every war meeting and having it shot down at each chance. We've all had to sacrifice to go for our goal. I've lost my closest friend and greatest rival to a hanging, so he could save what he believed he could. I just pulled my best knight from a corpse pile that shouldn't have been there in the first place. I've left my wife and two boys at home, who don't even know if I made it to the camp in one piece. Every piece of my life has been torn apart by duty, but this was the situation I put myself in. Now I have to live with the concequence because as far as I can see, there are no joys to this position."

A large pause. "Would you leave if you could?" Travis questioned.

Miguel jumped a bit in surprise, turning his gaze to him. Kai kept his eyes forward, watching the other boys rest at a far, but safe distance.

"I did once. I'd do it again if this war wasn't upon us."

Travis stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants. He clenched his gloved fist, staring at it a long while before Miguel tapped his fingers. He laid out his finger carefully, placing a stone from the ground into the center of the leather. Travis stared at the stone with a questioning look, the action earned Kai's attention as well.

"Mama told me once that your life is like a pebble that rests in your palm. You can choose to keep it, or throw it away. You can treasure it or sweep it under the rug. You can even choose to shatter it or give it to someone who will keep it dear. But either way you choose to use the stone, it's your choice and no amount of pressure can tell you otherwise."

Miguel looked up at Kai, bringing Travis' hand closer to him, pulling the lost boy forward in surprise. He offered the pebble up to Kai, who paused before circling his free arm around Brooklyn to take it in his fingers. He examined it, noticing nothing special of it. No shine, no particular shape; it was rough and small.

When Miguel didn't say anything, Travis spoke up what he guessed Miguel was pondering on. "It's your pebble, Kai. Not ours." Travis honestly had no real idea of what those words meant, but by the way Kai's expression faded and Miguel gave a small smile of appreiation, he'd caught a mark.

"Your mother is a wise woman, Miguel. I wish I would have known her 17 years ago, then I could have choosen a different path."

Miguel smiled at hte compliment. His mama meant a lot to him and her words always meant the world to him. "But would you have even listened to her advice?"

Another pause. Kai clenched the stone before slipping it into his pocket. "No. I probably wouldn't have."

**.:VwV:.**

Anko ducked under a branch, breathing in the cool air that circled her. It felt so nice to get out of the direct sunlight. She felt much better now that she had eaten, was rested and cooled.

Tala said he'd spotted smoke a while back of their travels and suggested they follow toward it. It may be a town, most probably industrialized. The thought of fresh water and something that didn't taste like it'd been marinated in salt brought pleasure to her mind. She pulled at her light blue ponytail, flinching at the sick feeling of damp hair against sweaty skin. She wouldn't have minded a bath around this time, but the cool wind that had shown up not that long ago was a great joy.

According to Tala, they were on a small isnland that was part of the main land of the _Kotan_ island. It was complicated geography so she stopped Tala's explination when he started on about the Kotan Island properties. All she really wanted to know was if they had food and water and if they had the same coinage system they had.

"Up ahead. I can smell the smoke. Though it smells more of camp then town."

Anko groaned, wanting to fall to her knees but kept going. "I hope its a town. We've been walking for days and I'm exhausted."

"You wanted to come."

"Don't start up with that. I'm too cranky right now to argue with you properly."

Tala raised a brow from behind her. There was a proper way to argue?

"How do you even know if the cave is on _Kotan_ Island?"

"It's where it was last seemingly reported. It's our closest chance."

"Tala, have you ever thought about how much of a stupid journey this is?"

Tala didn't respond. Anko sighed. Figures. Was Tala really the type of person to just run into things head first? She thought he was smart, thats one reason she had so much confidence in this trip. Were they really running all around the world just to find something that might not even be real?

"We've got no _actual_ leads to a place that isn't in this dimension, in a cave that moves constantly and has never been found by anyone before. If they did, they never returned alive. What makes you so certain that this place even exist, Tala? It could have just been an old folk tale someone made up to tell their children so they could follow false dreams."

"I don't believe that's true. It's possible but no literate. I refuse to concider it"

Anko stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Well you should. Now we could very well be lost in a foriegn country with no sense of where were going."

Tala stopped and looked down at her. He could see she felt lost at what he was doing, but she showed no real signs of wanting to turn around. "There has to be a clue."

Anko folded her arms. "A clue?"

Tala nodded. "Like a pirate had when he buries his treasure. A map or some sort, or a code. Some form of a clue that points to where this should be."

A groan escaped her lips as she stared her green eyes intensly at the redhead. "So you want me to believe that there has to be some form of a map that points to this thing and that we should be able to find out something to its direction by running around here and picking up clues?"

Tala nodded. He frowned at the amused expression that spread over Anko's face. "I fail to see the amusement."

Anko patted him on the shoulder, turning around and walking forward once more. "You have a lot of growing up to do."

**.:VwV:.**

They had gotten off the boat only a day ago and they were now waiting paitently at the inn for the carriage to arrive. Lady Judy was really getting the welcome wagon. Everywhere she went, people came up to her, praised her and thanked her before being pushed back by some guards she had aquired.

Alex failed to see what was so great about this, but Raul sure did. He bowed to everyone he passed and tried to keep Alex focused. He explained a few things to her, but Alex still had difficulty stringing them together.

Finally the carriage came. Raul opened the door and took Judy's hand as he helped her into the wagon. Alex was starting to find it amusing at how gentil Raul was around Lady Judy and how she had him on a leash. Either way, she followed in after Judy; Raul still being curtious and holding the door open for her.

They sat down on the same seat and Raul finally came aboard. Turns out that Alex's very 'next-to' presense bothered the Lady so she had to sit across from her and next to Raul. Judy was starting to really tick her off, but she let it slid. They were her only chance to find Tala now that they were on the Kotan Island.

"Is the seat confortable, my Lady?" Raul questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. Thank you Raul."

"No thanks required, my Lady. I am always at your service."

Alex snorted and watched as the door was opened once more, now filled with a man carrying Judy's belongings. He lifted them up and threw them onto the seat.

The seat that was Alex. As the suitcase came flying toward her direction, she managed to jump out of the way in time to dodge it. She flew foward a bit and pressed her palms to the opposing wall as he put in the last of the bundles around them. Alex pushed herself away from the wall and glared at the man as he tipped his hat to Judy and then to Raul. He never even gave notice to Alex.

"Excuse me! Can't you see I'm sitting there? You coudl have at least given me warnin-" But the man had already closed the door. Alex went to step forward, ready to really yell at the man when Raul gripped her wrist and stopped her. She looked down at the grip and paused a moment. It was faint, but Alex could see traces of blue fire once again licking his fingers. It had incircled her wrist as well. It gave her a stratle, so she pulled away reluctantly and glared.

"He can't hear you so just sit down now. Your bellyaching is giving me a splitting headache." Judy rubbed her temples.

Alex scowled her and sat down on the suitcase that invaded her seat, seeing no other available places to put it. She could have thrown it at Judy; it was her suitcase after all, but Raul seemed to have caught the idea before she could act and grabbed hold of the luggage.

"Why must you honestly be so prissy?"

Judy examined her nails before looking out the window. "I'm afraid I don't possess the answer you are wanting to receive."

**.:VwV:.**

**Author's Note: Alright, so exams just ended and now its on the summer break! Whoot! I'm trying to keep my mind on updating this story, but I've been so distracted that my ideas are all over the place.**

**Either way, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and those who read it. Your words mean so much. Thank you dearly.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
